Inicio del Carnaval
by neah20
Summary: En una nueva época, debe haber un inicio del juego digno de recordar. Aladdin tiene un sueño, y en el se veía una extraña persona, ahora tendrá que descifrar el mensaje que Ugo le envió y en el transcurso conocerá a los exorcistas. Entre juegos del Conde Milenario, el interes de Sinbad y Al-Thamen.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes aquí mostrado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. ADVERTENCIA spoiler a los que no le dan seguimiento al manga, una disculpa para ellos.

Espero que les guste

Noche 1: Sueños

En un gran y viejo castillo, ubicado y protegido en las ruinas de una civilización, ciertas criaturas festejaban el regreso a ellos de Scherezada, después de todo, como magi, al morir tendría que regresar a ese lugar y no como todos los demás.

-No te preocupes Scherezada, el estará bien- una gran cabeza, que era levantada por esas criaturas que habitaban con ellos lo mantenían en posición –Él es amigo de Aladdin… y si él lo reconoció como tal… es obvio que es por algo… Titus será un gran magi- sus palabras eran dirigidas al antiguo magi de Rem, que solo asentó con la cabeza al no tener la habilidad para hablar, recordando que acababa de dejar ir a su "hijo".

-Y a qué extraño lugar llegamos…- entre los sonidos de las criaturas, se escucharon palabras humanas, llamando así la atención de todos los moradores –vaya… creo que el lugar no es lo extraño aquí- un hombre vestido de manera descuidada, con unas gafas gruesas que cubren sus ojos color café y cabello despeinado miraba con asombro a aquellos seres, inclinándose a su altura y picándolos juguetonamente.

-¿Que eres?- el guardián del lugar mostraba una mirada preocupada, al ver a alguien en ese lugar es obvio que no sería humano.

-Vaya… la cabeza es descortés… - el hombre ya se encontraba sentado, con una de las criaturas en sus pies jugando despreocupadamente –Mi nombre… es Joyd… se podría decir… es cansado hablar en tu idioma… y bien- sonrió sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo, esperando respuesta del asombrado ser, al ver que su pregunta era hecha a un lado

-Mi nombre es Ugo y soy guardián de este templo… así que dime… ¿Qué eres?- insistió al hombre que se ponía de pie, poniendo a esos seres a un lado

-Se podría decir… humano- el hombre levanto la cabeza, sonriendo, en ese momento su piel se transformaba en gris, dejando atrás sus lentes y descuidada apariencia, recogiendo su cabello de manera elegante hacia atrás, dejando ver sus estigmas en la frente, Ugo veía como el rukh a su alrededor se teñía de negro –Estamos en medio de un juego… bueno de hecho era el inicio de la función… pero no esperaba que tu mundo sería tan reducido…- ya se encontraba detrás del guardián, tocando una gran puerta de oro con escrituras en ella –Vaya… es interesante… supongo… que el juego no se cancelara después de todo- sonrió siniestramente al momento en que Ugo trataría de detenerlo –No tengo intenciones de tener peleas innecesarias… por lo menos… no eres de mi interés… - en ese momento, todo se oscureció

XXXXXXX

Aladdin se despertaba asustado, había tenido este extraño sueño de Ugo en esa situación, normalmente soñaba con el final de Alma Torán, entonces este no sería un sueño simple… ¿era alguna forma de pedir ayuda de Ugo? O ¿alguna advertencia?

-¿Qué pasa Aladdin?- Morgiana se levantaba a su lado, Alibaba seguía dormido, la habitación tambaleaba, en signo de estar en alguna embarcación.

-Tuve un sueño…- murmuro el joven magi, quedándose pensativo si era correcto comunicárselos a ellos, de repente recordó las palabras de Alibaba –cuando despierte Alibaba se los cuento- había decidido ya no llevar nunca más una preocupación tan pesada él solo, y aunque era diferente, ya no se sentiría así más.

Estaban de camino a Sindria, después de un arduo trabajo de reconstrucción en Magnostadt, se había decidido hacer la cumbre Mágica, en donde Aladdin diría toda la verdad que el sabia de Alma Torán a los reyes que él consideraba importantes, a un día de llegar al puerto de este reino que les tendió la mano y les brindo abrigo cuando lo necesitaban.

-Esto es algo que le tenemos que decir a Sinbad- Alibaba se mostraba preocupado ante el sueño que había tenido su amigo.

-¿Crees que él puede ayudar?- Morgiana no entendía muy bien la situación.

-No creo que pueda recibir alguna ayuda- Aladdin se encontraba algo triste, sus amigos no entendían –El lugar donde esta Ugo, solo si él lo desea, puedo llegar en sueños… un lugar exclusivo de Magis-

-Ya veo… entonces no tenemos la manera de ayudar- Alibaba se rascaba con desesperación la cabeza –Waa como te puedo ayudar Aladdin- el joven príncipe se sentía desesperado al no poder aliviar de alguna forma a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Alibaba… sé que Ugo está bien… después de todo lo que vi fue un recuerdo- Aladdin se trataba de animar a sí mismo –lo preocupante es… que algo entro a nuestro mundo… y fue en el momento en que Titus regreso- recordó parte de su sueño, la conversación de Ugo con la magi fallecida, esto sorprendió a sus amigos, el ambiente se oscureció aún más, al saber que eso paso hace algunos meses.

-Entonces… tenemos que esperar- Morgiana les daba algunas palmadas a sus amigos, tratando de animarlos, así sin más, el día se terminó y a la mañana siguiente, ya desembarcaban en el reino de Sindria.

XXXX

Bien, aquí les dejo el inicio de mi historia, espero tener actualizaciones pronto, hasta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de sus dueños…

Noche 2: Un saludo

Un día antes de la llegada de Aladdin y compañía: Sinbad tenía apenas 2 días de haber regresado a su reino, se encontraba preparando el lugar de aquel nombrado evento Mágico, él tuvo que abandonar a Magnostadt antes por esta razón

-Ey Sin… no es momento de estar jugando- Jafar entraba al gran recinto, en donde se encontraba el rey en muy buena compañía.

-Vamos Jafar… es solo un poco de recreación… - el gran rey solo sonreía coquetamente a las chicas que se retiraban, tan felices como el propio Sinbad.

-A veces pienso que el dejarte a cargo de la gran cumbre fue un error- el seguidor suspiraba en forma de depresión

-Ese comentario fue duro- Sinbad se levantaba de su gran trono, lo dicho no le había afectado tanto, después de todo Jafar era así de rudo –Ya tenemos casi todo listo-

-Lo se Sinbad- Jafar sacaba unos pergaminos, era una lista con algunas cosas ya subrayadas –solo falta llevar las respectivas "invitaciones" a los reyes correspondientes- suspiraba –Y bien… ya te vas a comportar- su rey se encontraba saludando a unas hermosas mujeres desde la ventana

-Bien… solo espero que las cartas estén claras en este juego- Sinbad sonreía un poco, a lo que Jafar solo puso una mirada seria ante este comentario, todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a su rey "jugar" con la vida de la gente, el esperaría algún beneficio de esto –todo sea por el bienestar de mi reino- murmuro al momento de ver aquel enorme cielo azul, de repente en el cielo aparecía una puerta, y al momento el escudo que protegía su reino se desmoronaba –Que demonios- grito al salir junto a su seguidor.

-Eso no parece una habilidad de Judal- Drakon murmuraba, todos los generales se reunían alrededor de su rey

-Judal no tiene esta habilidad- Sinbad confirmo esto con una mirada seria, ya tenía tiempo de conocer a aquel magi oscuro, y obviamente sabia cuáles eran las habilidades de este.

-Pero el rukh del lugar se oscurece- uno de los magos del reino murmuraba, Yamraiha no se encontraba por la situación en Magnostadt. Los magos veían con asombro lo ocurrido, la gente normal no podía ver la reacción del "flujo" ante aquel extraño evento. Jafar ordenaba a algunos guardias, que asentaron con la cabeza, en el instante todos estaban alrededor de aquel lugar, todos esperando algo, justo en ese momento aquella puerta se abrió y algo se dejó caer de manera violenta, levantando polvo, al dispersarse aquella neblina, se dejaron ver 2 hombres, uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco, tosiendo ante el polvo, mientras que el otro, de cabello azul corto, se encontraba en guardia, este portaba un uniforme negro con detalles dorados, mientras que el otro tenía una gabardina café y ropa de vestir.

-Quienes son- pregunto Sinbad, la puerta que había estado en el cielo, había desaparecido detrás de ellos –Que quieren- otra pregunta del rey, este aunque estaba un poco asombrado, no podría dar el primer golpe a los extraños, hasta saber sus intenciones. Los magos no vean alguna distorsión del rukh, al contrario el flujo era atraído ante algunas cosas que ellos portaban, una espada y el brazo de uno.

El chico de cabello blanco, al levantar su mirada, dejo ver una cicatriz que empezaba con una estrella en su frente y terminaba en la mejilla, sonriendo como si no entendiera lo que se le pregunto.

-Que aburrido- se murmuro en las sombras del castillo, al momento hiso un movimiento con sus dedos dejando ver unos hilos invisibles salir de ellos –vamos… el conde quiere verlos jugar- una sonrisa siniestra se dejó ver, mientras que en aquel jardín, el hombre de cabello azul saco su espada, atacando al rey de los siete mares, que aunque estaba a distancia, el golpe fue certero.

-*Que haces Kan…- el hombre de cabello blanco esquivo un ataque, Jafar había activado su "familiar" cambiando su mirada a una inexpresiva, todos los generales ya estaban listos para atacar, mientras Sinbad se encontraba en el suelo, había esquivado el ataque, pero no había salido intacto.

XXXXX

Actualidad: Alibaba y compañía desembarcaban y la bienvenida no se hiso esperar, aunque era extraño que el rey no los recibía.

-Gracias por apoyar a Yamraiha- Pisti se acercaba a Aladdin, en el fondo se veía a Drakon animar a la decaída maga –Espera…- la joven se detuvo a ver al chico, esta se deprimió al ver que el magi ya estaba de su tamaño.

-En serio eres Olba- Alibaba se encontraba admirado, el niño que había salvado hace un año tenía ya casi la estatura de él, su forma de ser era diferente y sus compañeros se veían felices.

-Ey Alibaba… tenía mucho esperando- Toto se acercaba animada, saludando al joven rubio

Aladdin y Morgiana se encontraban extrañados, y el joven rubio la presentaba ante sus amigos, era un espadachín que conoció en el reino de Rem durante su entrenamiento.

-Lamento haberlos dejado atrás- Sinbad se acercaba al grupo, se encontraba algo vendado al igual que sus generales sonriendo tan fresco como siempre. Morgiana era la única que se había dado cuenta del estado de todos, en cambio sus amigos apenas se percataban de aquellas pequeñas heridas que portaban. El rey era el más afectado.

-Paso algo- pregunto Aladdin, todos reaccionaron ante esta pregunta, mirándose entre sí, dando un gran suspiro

-Bueno… es algo que tenemos que platicar- Sinbad forzaba una sonrisa –pero hoy no- el rey ya tenía preparado todo un banquete de bienvenida, dejando a un lado toda aquella extraña actuacion.

Mientras tanto, en una celda bien vigilada con sellos mágicos a su alrededor, 2 hombres se encontraban mirándose entre sí.

-*Ey Idiota Yuu… es tu culpa- el hombre de cabello blanco decía al otro, los dos con vendajes en la mayoría de su cuerpo y este sin uno de sus brazos.

-*No me llames por mi nombre… estúpido brote de habas- contestaba con enojo, los dos se miraron con odio y luego soltaron un gran suspiro –esto será difícil… sobretodo… si no nos entienden- otro gran suspiro se escuchó en el silencio de la celda.

-*Mi nombre es Allen… -murmuro –será un problema… sobretodo… porque ante sus ojos… somos los malos- miraba por la pequeña ventana de la celda el atardecer –esta no era la mejor manera de regresar… lo bueno que Tim esta con una de ellas- suspiro al recostarse en aquella dura cama –Un buen saludo… por parte del conde- una tétrica sonrisa se asomaba en aquel rostro

XXXXX

-*Fue algo aburrido- una niña decía con berrinches al ver desde lejos aquella celda, volando encima de un paraguas, su piel gris y marcas en la frente se dejaban ver, ella se las había arreglado para no ser detectada por los magos del lugar –Mañana será otro día- otra sonrisa tétrica se asomaba, mientras se mordía uno de sus dedos.

-*Ey… debes esconder tu forma- un hombre se acercaba, caminando en el cielo como si nada, al igual que su compañera, su piel era gris e igual marcas en la frente –Mantener estas cosas alejadas es una molestia cuando estoy así- suspiraba, mantenía una mano en el aire, esta acción mantenía el Rukh alejados de ellos, de esta manera este no se teñía de negro.

-*Es tu habilidad… repeler todo… "Tyki"- murmuro la niña, sonriéndole al hombre que solo suspiraba -Como están las novatas- preguntaba al volver al suelo, dejando su apariencia gris de lado, el hombre bajaba su mano.

-*Ellas sobrevivieron… la hicieron muy bien, aunque las dos se encuentran en una delicada situación… gracias a Sheryl- contesto el hombre al encender un cigarro, los dos caminaban por las calles del reino, y aunque algunos los miraban con extrañeza por su vestimenta, por la gran fiesta que comenzaría no les prestaban la debida atención.

-*Ey… te están haciendo muy amigo del "guardián del templo"- la chica sonreía al hombre que solo esquivo la mirada -*Te he visto… siempre corres a platicar con el- caminaban hasta el bosque

-*Bueno… es solo que tiene muchas historias… además esas criaturas son muy juguetonas- Tyki exhalaba un poco de humo –Pero ese no es el punto… y bien que sigue- ignoro el tema, su naturaleza se mantenía igual a pesar de ser otra vida.

-*El conde no tiene muy bien definido este juego… así que solo hay que dejarnos llevar- comento la niña al aparecer una puerta en un callejón –te veo después Tyki- abría la puerta ante el hombre.

-*Ey… me estas corriendo- el hombre decía al ver que le señalaba la puerta –tu que vas a hacer- pregunto al ver que la niña le insinuaba su partida

-Bien… yo iré a saludar- sonrió coquetamente, haciendo suspirar al hombre ante la esencia de una travesura de por medio –claro que será hasta mañana… hoy solo veré la fiesta a una prudente distancia- el hombre entro sin preguntar más, desapareciendo al instante.

XXXXX

Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, el * es porque ante los oídos de Sinbad es otro idioma

Tratare de actualizar cada domingo, antes de que comience a trabajar.


	3. Noche extra

Noche Extra: Recuerdos de un encuentro

En una vieja y descuidada iglesia en el norte de Alemania, abandonada por los años pero conservada por ser arquitectura del siglo 19, una puerta se levantaba desde el suelo, conformada por cristales con un numero en la punta saliendo de el un hombre con la apariencia tan vieja como la misma estructura.

-Eh- el hombre murmuro, su cabello blanco algo largo, amarrado con un listón rojo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su viejo abrigo, miraba con extrañeza las telarañas de aquella iglesia, colgando del Jesucristo y vírgenes del lugar –Y toda la gente- no recordaba una iglesia tan vacía.

-Esperabas un comité de bienvenida… traidor-un hombre con uniforme negro y dorado, con la rosa cruz en su pecho, salía de las sombras, su cabello negro azulado a los rayos del sol que se infiltraba por los ventanales

-Quien eres- ahora aquel recién llegado estaba en guardia, contradiciendo su primera actitud ante lo vacío del lugar.

-Vaya… el idiota brote de habas tiene mala memoria- al acercarse este mostro más su rostro, parecía no mayor a los 20, sonriéndole al chico.

-Kanda… sigues vivo- dijo el chico con sorpresa, esquivando un ataque ante la ofensa –bueno… eres segundo exorcista… eso te ayudo- entre pequeñas sonrisas y rascándose la cabeza murmuro, de repente un fuerte golpe en la cara lo sorprendió –TIM- grito con dolor

-Tu golem me guio hasta ti… - Kanda acomodaba su arma, arqueando un poco su ceja –que me ves- pregunto con molestia

-Donaste tu cabello a los ancianos calvos- dijo el incordio, en un instante se encontraban tomados de sus ropas, compartiendo miradas de odio.

-Ey… seguirán con este ruido- una chica entraba, interrumpiendo aquel "saludo", portaba un uniforme que le recordaba a Lavi, solo que en vez de negro era color vino, su cabello tan corto como el bookman Jr., cabello castaño y ojos de similar color.

-UN CUERVO- Allen recordaba que todavía era un traidor ante la orden, ya iba a correr pero Kanda lo sujetaba, interrumpiendo el escape.

-Ella está de nuestra parte- murmuro el segundo, viendo con lastima a aquel recién llegado, que solo estaba confundido.

-Si… aunque sé que eres un Noah… el tutor dice que eres bueno- contesto la chica con pocos ánimos –pero te estaré vigilando….- fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-No seas tan cruel… va saliendo de su encierro… y apenas tiene contacto con gente nueva… y resultas con eso- salía otra chica, de cabello largo trenzado, de similar apariencia que la primera, su uniforme le recordaba un poco al último de Lenalee, y si era el de un exorcista, causando su melancolía –preséntate como se debe- refunfuño, cruzando los brazos y mirando a la otra que solo suspiro, por su parte Kanda no parecía interesado en interrumpir.

-Ok… Ok… ya voy….- la chica tosió un poco, se enderezo y miro al chico, que ya estaba delante de ella –Bien soy Alma… Buscador… con habilidades de cuervo y alquimia… tengo 27 años… solte…- fue interrumpida por otro golpe –Pues no querías que me presentara- el sarcasmo se veía en su mirar

-Si… pero eso es exagerar- dijo la otra chica –Bien… yo soy su hermana… Alba- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, aliviando aquella confusión, estrechando su mano

-Un gusto… somos del grupo del General Kanda- la otra también mostraba una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano –no te preocupes… no muerdo la mayoría del tiempo- ella entendía que ante su presentación agresiva, el hombre estaba algo intimidado, estrecho aquella mano con duda –Kanda… solo dile Kanda… luego se crece- murmuro la chica, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Te escuche Alma- Kanda hacia una mueca, ahora se encontraba discutiendo con la chica

-Tu eres una exorcista… y tu hermana un buscador- pregunto Allen, veía que eran gemelas, pero el camino que las dos habían escogido le recordaba un poco a la situación de Komui.

-Así es… ella tiene poco que se unió a nuestro equipo… estaba practicando con la división "cuervo" pero para estar con un exorcista… tiene que ser un buscador… fue gracias a Kanda que esto no afecto tanto- contesto la chica con un tono triste

-Ya veo… Kanda logro mucho en mi ausencia- Allen comprendía, que había dejado un mundo de dudas en su desaparición y que Kanda había subido de rango en la orden por su culpa.

-Fue una gran pérdida para la orden… que desaparecieras con el arca…- comento Alba, quitando su melancolía de tono.

-Supongo… pero no podía dejárselas… -contesto Allen, algo sombrío había pasado durante la conclusión de aquella vieja guerra, ahora él y Neah conformaban a "Allen"

-No hay ningún registro de la conclusión de la guerra anterior con el conde… Kanda… ni los bookman nos quieren contar… y parece que todos están cómodos con eso… -la gemela de cabello corto interrumpía su conversación, un incómodo silencio reino entre los 4

-Kanda nos ha contado algo de ti- decía Alba, esto hacia que entendiera como supo lo del arca –mi hermana no averiguo nada en su entrenamiento cuervo- murmuro.

-Salí… porque sentí al conde- dijo Allen, mirando fijamente a Kanda ignorando el comentario anterior, las chicas solo suspiraron.

-No se ha visto algún movimiento por parte de los Noah… y parece que los akumas apenas están saliendo… actuando solamente en las sombras- comento Kanda, cruzando sus brazos –tu ojo nos van a ser de utilidad-

-Ey…. Pero yo soy un traidor- pregunto Allen, no entendía como estaría en su equipo si todos sabían eso.

-Bien… todos conocen a "Allen"… pero a pesar de eso… nadie conocía tu apariencia… solo nosotras y eso porque Kanda nos dijo a lo que veníamos- contesto Alba, dándole golpes en la espalda.

-Yo tengo años encargándome de eliminar toda "foto" tuya o descripción física- el ahora general mostraba una sonrisa, haciendo que el chico tragara saliva… desde cuándo comenzó a hacer eso se preguntaba.

-Yo me encargare de la documentación necesaria… solo escoge un nombre- dijo Alma, dándole un papel y pluma para que escogiera bien, este se le quedo mirando –Ash… no te preocupes… nosotras no somos chismosas- ella era miembro de cuervo, obvio le causaría desconfianza –Ey… yo no diré nada- se dio cuenta que solo ella era el problema, levantando la ceja.

-Con tu presentación… es obvio que no confiara en ti- murmuro la gemela de trenza, mirando de reojo que la chica solo saco la lengua –tu actitud no ayuda… si te hubieras presentado normal- ahora las gemelas se encontraban discutiendo, esto confundía al hombre, ya que soltaban carcajadas, al parecer estaban jugando

-Sigue con lo tuyo… ellas son así- Kanda no prestaba atención, a pesar de que tenían poco de estar juntas, ya se había acostumbrado.

-Está bien…- dijo el chico a regañadientes –Mana….- murmuro el joven

-No lo creo… será evidente…- Kanda interrumpió, rompiendo el papel en mil pedazos –ten- le dio otro papel, sin dejar reaccionar al incordio.

Allen se quedó en silencio, que otro nombre escogería, por un momento se le cerró el mundo hasta que recordó a alguien, que había sido su pupilo y después tutor –Cross Marian- escribió con rapidez.

-Vaya un nombre bastante católico- dijo la de cabello corto con una sonrisa, al tomar el papel en custodia –los veré en la orden… te avisto Geme- la chica se despedía con rapidez –Esto se tiene que hacer ya- grito desde la puerta.

-Tan desesperada- murmuro Alba con un largo suspiro.

-Solo hay que esperar- dijo Kanda al tomar asiento –comunique que estaríamos en misión de encuentro de nuevos exorcistas… por una semana- el ya tenía una excusa por su ausencia en la orden.

-Ey traes inocencias- pregunto Allen –recuerda lo que paso la ves pasada- el recordaba que el inicio de la anterior guerra era cazar a los generales, eliminando inocencias.

-No las traigo conmigo… se las deje a cargo al Cuervo- murmuro Kanda al entre abrir sus ojos

-EH- Allen se encontraba preocupado, ella no tenía inocencia para defenderse si la emboscan

-Ey… por eso dijo "cuervo"- comento Alba, al parecer subestimaban a su hermana –por eso Kanda se encargó de que se preparara adecuadamente para defenderse de algún ataque- hacia pucheros al hombre que solo forzó una sonrisa.

-Ella tiene cierta habilidad para guardar objetos en ciertos espacios… recuerdas la tumba de maria- el general murmuraba, dejando boquiabierto al hombre.

-Eso es alquimia básica… gracias a Kanda fuimos capaces de aprender esto… aunque debo admitir que todavía es una novata en esto… yo solo aprendí eso.-contesto Alba, Allen se quedó en silencio, eso explicaba que ellos no cargaran nada más que sus bolsas, y no aparatos de defensa.

-Pero eso solo lo saben ciertas personas…- Allen recordaba que su maestro era el único que podía hacer esto, a parte de él como Neah, como había cambiado el tiempo sus enseñanzas, y quien era ese alguien que Kanda conocía- está bien eso- pregunto el incordio, no estaba convencido.

-Yo cargo la mitad de las inocencias… no te preocupes- comento Alba, esto en lo más mínimo lo convenció

-Ey tu maldito… hazte cargo de tus responsabilidades- Allen estaba molesto, enfrascándose en una larga discusión, Alba solo sonreía y se alejaba, admirando aquella estructura.

XXXXX

-Ey despierta- Allen escuchaba somnoliento una voz infantil, sacándolo de aquel sueño, veía la luz entrar por la ventana de la celda, quedándose quieto –me entiendes- esto hiso que el chico se levantara con rapidez, recordando su situación en aquel extraño reino, el reconocía ese idioma.

-Quien eres- Kanda por su parte estaba despierto, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba sentado, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

-Que bien que me entiendan… - veían a un chico con túnica negra al otro lado de los barrotes, tenía el cabello azul largo y trenzado, una joya roja en su frente, sonriendo con gentileza –Soy Aladdin- murmuro, y aunque ellos no lo vieron, el rukh revoloteo, ante una simple presentación, el destino del magi y los exorcista por fin se cruzaba.

XXXXXX

Bien un capitulo adelantado, lo titule extra ya que en ellos explicare un poco la situación de Allen y compañía, y el cómo cayeron en la trampa del conde o situación de los noah en este mundo, tratare de respetar esto, contando 3 capítulos y el 4 un extra.


	4. Chapter 3

Noche 3: Temor entre sueños.

Sinbad estaba disfrutando de la compañía de algunas doncellas, tan feliz sentado en su trono rodeado por mujeres, era un hermoso día en el reino de Sindria, el rey se levantaba a observar por la ventana dejando aquellas mujeres murmurar entre si entre coquetas sonrisas –todo salió bien- murmuro al ver que en su reino estaba en paz, en el patio podía observar a Alibaba practicar con la espada, Morgiana igual y por fin Aladdin aceptaba ser el magi de Sindria.

-Vaya interesante- una voz interrumpió aquella situación, haciendo voltear a aquel hombre, las doncellas no se encontraban, al contrario estaba una niña sentada en donde él se encontraba en un momento –un sueño común para un rey- murmuro al morderse la uña de uno de sus dedos.

-Quien eres- pregunto Sinbad, era alguien que él no conocía a pesar de ser rey el trataba de grabarse las caras de todos en su reino.

-Yo solo soy una niña- dijo la chiquilla al lanzarse al hombre abrazándolo con ternura –para ser un hombre con mucha compañía… estas muy solo- esto último lo dijo con un tono oscuro, volteándolo a ver hacia arriba, sin soltarlo.

-Vaya dices cosas interesantes- dijo Sinbad con una enorme sonrisa, típica de él, soltándose de la chiquilla poniéndose a su altura–niñas de tu edad hablando de esas cosas- seguía sonriendo amablemente acariciándole la cabeza.

-Tienes razón- contesto la chiquilla al darle la espalda al hombre que se enderezaba, alejándose poco a poco, de repente dio la vuelta y chasqueo los dedos –es aburrido… no lo crees-

-Eh- Sinbad había cambiado esa sonrisa, de repente ya estaba empalado por aquella enorme espada –otra vez- caía de rodillas, haciendo muecas de dolor.

-La espada de Allen solo daña aquello que es malo en las personas…- ahora esta se encontraba en cunclillas disfrutando esos gestos de dolor –Dime Rey… que ocultas- sonrió macabramente.

-QUE- Sinbad se levantaba de la cama, algo alterado ante aquella pesadilla, miraba toda su habitación buscando aquella niña sin encontrar nada –solo un mal sueño- suspiro de alivio al ver su pecho en el solo se encontraba una pequeña cicatriz, esta había sido reducida y al igual que sus heridas gracias a la magia del reino.

XXXXX

Ya era el tercer día de su estancia en aquel reino, Aladdin había contado su visión de Ugo pero aun así, el rey no consideraba necesario que el magi viera a los extraños, a pesar de las peticiones de este.

-Está bien hacer esto- Morgiana preguntaba al arrastrar a dos guardias fuera de la vista de alguien

-Si… no te preocupes Mor… - Aladdin miraba si no había alguien más, suspirando de alivio –lo siento señores guardias… pero a pesar de lo que el tío Sinbad diga… tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos-

-Yo no estoy segura de esto…- la Fanali veía como el magi lanzaba un pequeño conjuro a los inconscientes para que estos no la delataran por la emboscada –Son peligrosos… uno de ellos apuñalo a Sinbad por la espalda- recordaba parte de la conversación que habían tenido un día antes.

-Por eso estas aquí Mor… - el niño sonreía alegremente, esto causo un leve suspiro a la chica, todavía estaba algo oscuro pero el sol estaba a punto de salir–porque habrá tantos guardias- comento al pasar una puerta y ver otros hombres.

-Según mi maestro… ayer hubo algunas anomalías dentro de la celda- contesto la Fanali al hacer lo mismo que hiso con los otros guardias –aunque no encontraron nada- escondía a los ahora durmientes.

-Sabes… creo que Alibaba ha madurado- el magi comento con una sonrisa cambiando el tema, al recordar el malentendido con Toto y el como él había desmentido el noviazgo durante su desayuno con una cara seria.

-Supongo- contestaba Morgiana, ella por su parte estaba algo aliviada.

-Bien aquí es- dijo Aladdin al ver una última puerta, al abrirla vio aquella celda con conjuros en ella

-Espera… seguro que te entenderán- pregunto la Fanali, al interrumpir la entrada del mago

-Claro que si Mor… solo quédate atrás- dijo al aproximarse a aquellas celdas, en un extremo se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados el de cabello oscuro, por su parte el otro estaba recostado en la cama –*Ey despierta- decía con duda al comenzar a hablar en otro idioma, la luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, el incordio abría sus ojos quedándose pensativo –*Me entiendes- pregunto el magi, a lo que el chico rápidamente se levantó, reaccionando en segundos.

-*Quien eres- el que parecía estar dormido, pregunto sin siquiera voltear a ver al niño.

-*Que bien que me entiendan- suspiro de alivio, mostrando una enorme sonrisa –*Soy Aladdin- el magi vio con alegría la reacción del rukh, pensó que esto los hacia ver normales ante él.

-*Vaya es un alivio ver a alguien que hable algún idioma conocido- el incordio se mostraba algo lloroso, estaba feliz, acercándose a los barrotes –*Mi nombre es Allen Walker… - ponía su mano en el pecho haciendo una pequeña reverencia –*Y el de allá es Yuu Kanda- señalaba al otro.

-*Es un alivio- Aladdin se mostraba tranquilo, sobre todo con una reacción tan amigable –*Ella es Morgiana… le pueden decir Mor- presento a la Fanali, que se asomaba un poco.

-Mucho gusto- murmuro con duda, inclinándose un poco, ella no entendía el idioma pero si la situación

-Él es Allen y el otro es Kanda- el magi le presento a los extraños, el primero le sonrió y el otro solo levanto la mano -*Me pueden decir porque lastimaron al tío Sinbad- pregunto el magi con algo de duda.

-*Lo mío fue una trampa- contesto Kanda sin dar más explicación de la situación.

-*En verdad lamento el malentendido… pensé que si verían que mi arma no le hacía daño a nadie… estaría bien- Allen decía entre murmuros depresivos.

-*Si… y la mejor manera es apuñalar a la persona que parecía más importante por la espalda… que gran idea- dijo Kanda con ironía al levantarse de su lugar

-*Por favor Bakanda… no me digas que quieres pelear… aunque tenga un solo brazo… puedo contigo- Allen se reponía de su aura depresiva, ahora se encontraba amenazando al otro chico, esto hiso que Morgiana retirara a Aladdin de los barrotes –*Lo lamento- decía con pena, al sonreírle a la chica que los miraba con duda, haciendo algunos ademanes.

-*Tengo algunas preguntas…- Aladdin fue interrumpido por Kanda, que solo hiso una mueca de que mantuviera silencio

-*Brote de habas… hay que hablar en otro lado- dijo Kanda con seriedad al señalar una de las puertas, insinuando que tendrían compañía dentro de poco.

-*Que sucede- Aladdin por su parte estaba confundido a que se referían

-*Si queremos hablar cómodamente… tenemos que ir a otro lado- Allen dijo con una sonrisa, murmuro algo en otro idioma que Aladdin no entendió, esto hiso que aquellos sellos desaparecieran, abriendo la celda con un golpe –Tendremos visitas dentro de poco… - continuo sonriendo cálidamente.

Se comenzó a escuchar una canción de cuna por los pasillos, mientras una luz salía a través de la ventana de la celda un loro se paraba y junto a él, una mariposa negra.

XXXX

-ALIBABA- Yamraiha entraba a la habitación, despertando al chico que seguía recostado-Donde esta Aladdin y Morgiana- se acercaba al rey algo desesperada.

-Eh… pues…- volteaba a buscar en la cama, esto lo asusto en el instante

-Fueron secuestrados por los extraños- Masrur entraba a la habitación, este comentario hiso que los dos se estremeciera.

XXXX

-Sin… porque no reaccionaste a tiempo-Jafar entraba al recinto donde el rey se encontraba pensativo –tu sabias de los movimientos de Aladdin… justo en el momento en que se acercó a la celda- arqueaba una ceja al ver que no recibía atención

-Hay que estar pendientes... – murmuro Sinbad al rascarse la barbilla –si Aladdin habla su idioma… hay que darle tiempo- sonrió cálidamente, al momento su general suspiraba –Por alguna razón… ellos están aquí- recordó el sueño que había tenido, llego a la conclusión de que no fue totalmente un sueño al recordar lo que la niña le dijo, esto hiso que tocara su pecho y solo suspirara.

XXXX

Bien aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Nota:

El loro es la manera en la que Sinbad vigilaba a los exorcistas desde afuera de la celda, este lo puso por las anomalías de un día anterior (que menciono Morgiana), por lo que Kanda ya se había dado cuenta de esto y de alguna manera también de la mariposa negra.


	5. Chapter 4

Noche 4: Blancura

Después de entrar en aquellos cristales que aparecieron después de una tonada, Aladdin y Morgiana veían con asombro aquellas calles vacías, con edificios blancos que se desplazaban hacia abajo en forma de colina, ellos se encontraban en el punto más alto, una enorme torre rodeados de agua.

-Está bien que estemos aquí- pregunto Morgiana al mostrarse algo desconfiada, mirando a los exorcistas que se encontraban en silencio.

-Claro que si Mor… además no nos hubieran dejado hablar- dijo sin preocupación el niño, aunque él se encontraba algo temeroso al ver el panorama, una ciudad vacía sin rastros de rukh –estamos aislados- murmuro al esforzarse al máximo, tratando de observar el flujo en el cielo.

-*que sucede- pregunto Kanda al niño, este se encontraba con los ojos entre abiertos

-*No es nada- contesto al mostrar una sonrisa y rascarse la cabeza, Morgiana por su parte analizaba el lugar -*En donde estamos- pregunto

-*Se le conoce como el arca de Noé- decía entre suspiros –aunque no lo parezca- agrego al ver el rostro del niño que no entendía "que parte de esto es un arca" pensaba el pequeño –*esta fue la razón por la que aumentaron nuestra vigilancia- murmuro, habían echo una prueba con anterioridad que fue detectada por causar anomalías en el rukh.

-*Bien… espero no empeorar nuestra situación- interrumpió Allen al mostrar un comedor, señalando que tomaran asiento –_aunque debo admitir que ya apesta_- pensó al soltar un suspiro y tocar el espacio vacío donde debería ir su brazo.

-*no se meterán en problemas- pregunto Kanda, al recordar que categóricamente habían ayudado a escapar a los intrusos.

-*Espero que no- murmuro el chiquillo forzando una sonrisa, recordando que la Fanali había cuestionado el entrar en los cristales, con la misma pregunta -*Espero que podamos resolver su situación con esta platica-

-*Ey brote de habas… puedes arreglar esto- ahora se encontraba platicando con Allen, este puso cara de duda –*que la niña entienda… después de todo… el arca funciona a tu placer- aclaro, recordando que en el pasado, gracias a los deseos de este habían reconstruido el lugar

-*Nunca he probado algo asi…- murmuro al rascarse la cabeza, luego lo miro con duda –eh… veo que te has ablandado- ahora su mirar cambio a un tono de burla, el mostraba interés porque la chica entendiera y que estos no se metieran en problemas por su causa.

-*Vaya es usted bueno… a pesar de su apariencia… Tío Kanda- agrego Aladdin, provocando que Allen mostrara una leve sonrisa.

-*Tío Kanda…- murmuro con enojo este, por su parte el incordio trataba de contenerse, en ese momento este salió de la habitación.

-Que sucede- Morgiana no entendía la escena que estaba presenciando, un feliz magi hablando con un obviamente molesto exorcista.

XXXX

Un deprimido Alibaba, lloraba en silencio recostado en su cama –Porque me desplazaron- murmuraba con rencor al recordar que no lo habían incluido en aquel plan, que aclararon no había sido un secuestro –son unos traidores- amargamente mordía su almohada, haciéndose bolita.

-Dime chico… los hubieras apoyado- una voz interrumpió su amargura, esto hiso que el chico se levantara y mirara a su alrededor sin ver nada, de repente alguien toco la puerta, asustándolo por un segundo, al abrir era Toto y Olba que habían decidido ir a animarlo.

XXXX

En las calles de la ciudad, Road caminaba acompañado de otro joven de turbante, ambos con ropa del lugar.

-Vaya… queriendo regañar a un chico deprimido- murmuro entre dientes la niña, ella estaba encantada con sus ropas, un sencillo vestido blanco, ambos con apariencia humana.

-Me molestan los niños llorones- contesto malhumorado el otro

-Leer mentes ajenas… es de mala educación- entre pequeñas risas, miraba fijamente al chico que se detuvo con este comentario –si Tyki te descubriera… -

-Bien… no fue que quisiera hacerlo… llegar a un lugar con muchos pensamientos- se quería excusar a como diera lugar –Espera… Tyki- cambiaba el tema con una pregunta.

-Bueno… solo le podemos decir Tyki… a los que somos cercanos- su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver que el chico se deprimía –no me digas… tú le llamas Joyd- se reía del joven.

-Bien no me interesa…- dijo con enojo –como si quisiera llamarlo por un nombre que ya ni le pertenece en esta vida- cruzaba los brazos igualmente molesto –un hombre raro que habla con una cabeza como si nada- fruncía aún más el ceño

-Ya Wiselyn… disfrutemos de estas vacaciones- Road caminaba por delante, admirando la grandeza de ese reino –se podría decir que vacaciones- recordaba su saludo al rey entre pequeñas risas.

Se veía el atardecer a lo lejos de la ciudad, reflejándose en aquel mar azul.

XXXX

En el arca por su parte, también se veía oscurecer, ya habían estado ahí toda la mañana y la tarde pero el paso del tiempo no se había sentido, habían tocado muchos temas en el transcurso.

-Es muy complicada su situación- murmuraba Aladdin con seriedad, tratando de asimilar toda aquella información.

-Akumas… Noah… inicio de una guerra… el Conde- Morgiana por fin entendía su idioma, gracias a algunos ajustes que hiso Allen, claro que le costó un gran trabajo hacerlo, pero al igual que su compañero, le costaba asimilar todo.

-Djinn… reyes… magi… - Kanda también trataba de asimilar algunos datos que estos le habían proporcionado, lo básico para sobrevivir en este mundo.

-No sé qué planea el Conde… pero por algo se fijó en su reino- dijo Allen con algo de confusión interrumpiendo el silencio que había reinado en el lugar después de la plática.

-Además necesitamos ubicar a ciertas personas- Kanda mostraba una mirada de preocupación, llamando la atención de los otros "había más exorcistas" se preguntaban.

-Personas- pregunto Aladdin –a quienes-

-Bueno… ellas son nuestras amigas… pero fueron utilizadas para probar la conexión con este mundo- contesto con tristeza el incordio –ni siquiera sabemos si siguen vivas- apretó el puño con ira.

-Tío Kanda… Tío Allen… no se preocupen… si ustedes están aquí… ellas también- el chico mostro algo positivo, causando una leve sonrisa en el segundo, por su parte el primero todavía le molestaba que lo llamara de esa forma.

-Esto se lo debemos informar a Yunnan y a los otros magi- dijo la Fanali, se encontraba pensativa si esto podría afectar de alguna manera la cumbre.

-Tienes razón… creo que sería lo primordial ya que no sabemos que planeen- el niño también se mostraba pensativo

-Lo primero hay que poner al corriente a Sinbad- la Fanali se mostraba aún más seria ante este comentario.

-Hay que omitir lo de otros mundos- interrumpió el magi, todos lo observaron con duda, ante una historia como la de ellos, seria difícil omitir esto.

-Bueno… si para mi es difícil de asimilar… pero gracias a mi estancia con Yunnan… no me confunde tanto- murmuro Morgiana al reflexionar sobre esto, para todos los demás el "templo sagrado" donde se encuentra el Djinn Ugo es solo otra celda más –pero creo que… hasta la cumbre… deberíamos aislar esto- miro a los exorcistas, ellos se miraron entre si y aceptaron, de repente un gruñido interrumpió aquella seria discusión –l-lo siento- murmuro al ver que era su estómago, de repente otro segundo gruñido se escuchó, pero ahora del otro lado de la mesa.

-Yo también lo lamento- dijo Allen sonrojado.

-Creo que es hora de regresar… no lo creen- comento Kanda con seriedad al ponerse de pie, todos se miraron entre si y suspiraron.

-Tenemos mucho que aclarar- Allen estaba algo dudoso, no habían tocado el tema de su ataque hacia el rey, ya que tanto el como Kanda sabían de alguna forma la respuesta

XXXX

Toto y Olba habían llevado al príncipe fuera de su habitación, a los pasillos principales de la segunda planta, donde veía la luna que lo tranquilizaba.

-Si los hubiera apoyado- murmuraba Alibaba depresivo, se había quedado pensativo ante aquello que cierta voz le dijo –o no- se encontraba algo confundido, el sentía que le debían mucho a Sinbad, así que probablemente solo hubiera ocasionado que Aladdin y Morgiana no fueran –ellos fueron los únicos que maduraron- se preguntó, al hacer comparaciones de actitud, de repente se dio cachetadas a si mismo animándose

-Que sucede Alibaba- Sharrkan interrumpía su conversación –con quien hablas- le pregunto.

-Con nadie… solo conmigo mismo- suspiro al ver desde donde se encontraba el jardín principal.

Una melodía se escuchó de repente, llamando la atención de todos los que habitaban en el castillo, la habían escuchado con anterioridad, pero no con tanta fuerza

-QUE ESTA PASANDO- Yamraiha veía como reaccionaba el rukh, ella había visto esta reacción un día antes, ya que fue ella quien aviso de las anomalías en la celda de los extraños –otra vez- murmuro al correr hacia donde todo el flujo se dirigía, topándose a Alibaba y Sharrkan en el camino.

En el jardín principal, todos se reunían mientras que en el piso se formaba un número, y conforme el final de la canción se acercaba, una puerta de luz se alzaba, completando la conexión del arca.

XXX

Fin del capitulo.


	6. Chapter 5

Noche 5: Tiempo

Después de cerrar el arca, Aladdin y Morgiana habían aclarado con dificultad todo el embrollo de los exorcistas y gracias a la actitud positiva de Sinbad todos lo aceptaron, ahora ellos eran invitados en el reino de Sindria. Algunas cosas fueron omitidas con la promesa de ser aclaradas el día de la cumbre.

-se fueron sin mi- Alibaba murmuraba entre lágrimas, se encontraban en su habitación ya que era muy tarde –porque me dejaron aquí… no confían en mi- miraba como sus compañeros se miraban entre si –Que- pregunto lloroso.

-Bueno… intentamos despertarte Alibaba- dijo Aladdin arqueando una ceja, Morgiana soltó un suspiro al ver que el príncipe se congelaba ante el comentario –lo intentamos… y solo te volteabas- recordando esa mañana.

-Eso es muy tonto… y tu haciendo un drama- Sharrkan interrumpía en la habitación –bueno… sé que es muy tarde… pero Sinbad entregara sus armas a los extraños… y ya que ustedes lo ayudan- mostraba algo de molestia, no aceptaba a los exorcistas con facilidad ni mucho menos que hicieran amistad con ellos, pero a pesar de esto, les señalo el camino.

XXXX

-*Parece que todos nos odian- murmuraba Allen al ser escoltado por Jafar, este se estaba haciendo cargo de ellos (mostrándole sus habitaciones y ahora los llevaba con Sinbad) y mostraba una mala actitud, que aunque no entendían su idioma si sus acciones.

-*Bueno… nuestras acciones no son fáciles de perdonar… aunque no fuéramos completamente culpables… además… luchamos con cada uno de ellos- Kanda respondía con seriedad, sin prestar tanta atención, a pesar de ser tan tarde, los generales estaban presentes, estos ya no estaban heridos, al contrario ellos todavía estaban con pocas vendas, casi curados después de todo ya estaban empezando el cuarto día.

-*Hola de nuevo- Aladdin salía a su paso, saludando tan alegre a los exorcistas -*él es Alibaba… el amigo del que les conté- sonreía al señalar al joven que estaba a su lado.

-*Ya veo… - se inclinó un poco tratando de darse entender con acciones, después este extendiendo su mano al príncipe, el chico solo arqueo la ceja al no entender el idioma pero entendía la situación.

Alibaba miro aquella mano, luego miro al extraño, este mostraba una grata sonrisa inclinando un poco la cabeza al ver que solo lo miraba, soltó un largo suspiro y cambio su rostro, tomando aquella mano –Aladdin y Morgiana confiaron en ustedes- sonrió tan alegre al saludar de la misma manera al otro chico, el magi veía con alegría como el rukh revoloteaba ante esta acción, la aceptación del príncipe hacia los exorcistas. Alibaba tenía sus dudas, pero los aceptaba de corazón, personas como ellos con la vida que llevan no podrían ser malas personas.

XXXX

Un día nuevo comenzaba, Sharrkan y Alibaba entrenaban, demostrando así el avance del último, aunque el primero estaba un poco molesto con este por aceptar a un maestro a parte de él. Toto demostraba su agrado hacia a Morgiana ya que Alibaba siempre hablaba de ellos.

Aladdin se encontraba con su respectiva maestra conversando acerca de una solución para que los extraños pudieran entender su idioma, Allen también apoyaba con algunos conocimientos, aunque era diferente su magia (no dependía del magoi), Kanda permanecía cercas; estos últimos siempre custodiados de forma discreta por algún general.

Y entonces paso medio mes:

-Buenos tardes Señorita Morgiana- Allen se levantaba saludando como siempre tan amable a su ya amiga Fanali, habían encontrado la manera de comunicarse gracias a un anillo encantado con ambas magias.

-Buenos días Allen… por favor solo llámeme Mor- la Fanali contestaba con amabilidad

-Está bien… - similar amabilidad y una enorme sonrisa mostraba el otro chico, acompañándola en su caminata, gracias a su conexión con el arca este tenía cambios de ropas similares a las que tenía al llegar –donde esta Aladdin y Alibaba- preguntaba al ver a la chica sola

-Bueno… Alibaba está con Sinbad… arreglando la partida de Alibaba- contesto la chica, esto hiso que el exorcista se detuviera de golpe, mientras ella se quedaba pensativa –y Aladdin debe estar en la biblioteca-

-Partida- decía con duda, el sabia acerca de una cumbre, pero todavía faltaba tiempo para esto.

-El rey del imperio Kuon solicito la presencia de Alibaba… como custodia para la cumbre- contesto la chica al recordar la invitación, que aunque también había pedido a Aladdin, por seguridad a este no lo dejarían asistir –Partirá en la mañana- concluyo, la chica siguió su camino mientras este se quedó pensativo.

-Que pasa estúpido brote de habas- Kanda interrumpía su pensamiento, este con dificultad había mantenido su ropa intacta por desgracia gracias a Allen.

XXXX

-Tienes tus dudas- Jafar interrumpía el pensamiento de Sinbad, ya que se encontraba solo –pero aun así… lo dejaras ir- frunció el ceño al ver que no le respondía –SINBAD- grito con ira, llamando por fin la atención de este.

-No tienes por qué gritar- soltó un gran suspiro –si te escuche… es solo… que- sonrió un poco de repente alguien toco la puerta abriéndose enseguida.

-Buenas Tardes- Kanda entraba, Jafar se mostraba algo molesto ya que este no espero a que contestaran para entrar –Sinbad… iré con Alibaba- este comentario hiso que ambos se sorprendieran.

-Espera… ustedes están esperando a alguien- comento Sinbad, recordando que una de las razones de quedarse era porque sus compañeras llegarían ahí, gracias a cierto objeto que las guiaba

-El brote de habas se quedara… pero yo no tengo la paciencia suficiente como para quedarme de brazos cruzados- respondió de golpe sin dar mar razones, dando la espalda al rey, esto molesto a Jafar.

-Qué falta de respeto… Sin ha sido amable con ustedes…- el rey levanto la mano, haciendo que su seguidor no siguiera reclamando.

-Mph… - el exorcista solo los miro de reojo sin voltear –estoy agradecido… pero solo eso… yo no me inclinare ante un hombre… no lo hice antes… menos ahora- siguió su camino, esto solo hiso que la ira de Jafar aumentara, ya había tenido sus peleas, porque Kanda no mostraba respeto alguno, Allen por su parte siempre era respetuoso (aunque lo es con todos).

-Porque hiciste eso- Jafar tenía su instinto asesino al máximo, reclamando al rey que estaba en silencio mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe.

-Seria molesto si iniciaran de nuevo una pelea- contesto Sinbad recordando algunos desastrosos encuentros –además… necesitamos su confianza- sonrió amablemente, ocultando un interés ante su partida.

XXXX

-Eres un niño bastante estudioso- Allen entraba a una gran biblioteca, donde Aladdin se encontraba enterrado entre libros.

-Claro que si… Tío Allen… aunque quisiera aprender su magia- miraba con recelo al albino, este solo desvió su mirada sonriendo forzosamente.

-Vamos… acordamos quedarnos a raya… uno de otro- alzaba las manos sonriendo ante la mirada insistente del niño, que solo suspiro y continuo leyendo.

-Supongo que tiene razón… además su magia es muy complicada- Aladdin recordaba aquel acuerdo al que se llegó cuando terminaron con los anillos de ambos exorcistas.

-No es complicada… es muy antigua- miraba con ternura al chico, al tomar asiento a su lado –te ves más pensativo de lo normal… estas preocupado por Alibaba- se inclinaba un poco para ver el rostro del niño que leía con detenimiento.

-Es solo que ira solo…- contesto en automático –espera como sabes de eso- lo miraba con duda

-Bueno… ustedes son buenos amigos… y Morgiana también se mostraba pensativa- Allen tomaba un libro, abriéndolo con duda, al no entender lo escrito –Kanda también ira- esto último hiso que el niño dejara caer su libro.

XXXX

Al oscurecer, en uno de los pasillos principales

-Lo siento... dije que iría solo Aladdin- Alibaba comentaba ante sus dos acompañantes.

-Si… aunque el Tío Sinbad dijo "mandaremos un barco representativo del reino… en cualquier caso Aladdin no ira en ninguno de ellos… esa es la condición"- decía con tristeza al mirar al suelo levemente –pero creo que debería ir contigo-

-No puedes ir Aladdin… yo creo que confiar en el Ren Kuoen es peligroso… está obsesionado contigo y podría ignorar la cumbre para arrastrarte a su lado- dijo seguro con una sonrisa –entonces los esfuerzos de Morgiana y ese magi Yunnan abrían sido en vano… para ponerlos en la cumbre y el cese de fuego entre los 3 reinos estarían en negociaciones… -

-Tienes razón- contesto con otra sonrisa.

-Sé que será peligroso… pero iré solo... ¡estaré bien! ¿O en verdad crees que soy un inútil sin ti a mí alrededor? –

-Está bien… que tengas un buen viaje- miro confiado al príncipe que estaba seguro de su decisión

-Morgiana… tu tampoco iras… ya que al estar en ese lugar… estaremos en peligro constante… así que espera junto a Aladdin- señalo a la Fanali que estaba pensativa junto al Magi, al separarse para descansar.

-Que pasa niña- Kanda interrumpía a Morgiana, esta solo estaba afuera mirando hacia el cielo –Ey niña- insistió al verse que lo ignoraban

-Eh… buenas noches señor Kanda- saludaba al chico, este suspiro al ver que había sido ignorado

-Que sucede- pregunto al ver que la chica seguía pensativa, habían desarrollado una buena relación ya que esta pasaba tiempo con el cuándo meditaba.

-Es solo que Alibaba partirá mañana… y me dijo que esperara aquí junto a Aladdin- soltó un largo suspiro al ver por un momento el suelo.

-¿Y piensas obedecerlo?- dijo Kanda entre risas, llamando la atención de la chica –Yo también iré… puedes acompañarme- concluyo al ver que esta no tenía motivos de ir en contra de Alibaba

-Estas seguro- la Fanali se animaba ante el ultimo comentario, el joven solo acento con su cabeza sin siquiera voltearla a ver, pero a pesar de esto, la chica aún tenía sus dudas.

A la mañana siguiente:

-Está seguro de esto- Alibaba se quedaba en silencio, al ver como Kanda tenía algunas cosas preparadas para ir al viaje.

-Mph… claro que si… - subió al barco sin siquiera despedirse de los que se quedaban

-No tienes por qué hacer esa cara … no es como si fuera a molestarte- Olba comento, este al igual que sus amigos irían al viaje –bueno… ni siquiera te habla- esto lo dijo entre risas

-Hubiera preferido que vinieras… Allen- susurro Alibaba, ya que se llevaba mejor con este

-No tienes por qué preocuparte… solo lo lanzas por la borda si te molesta- contesto Allen entre risas, congelando a todos ante su comentario cruel.

-Jajaja a Toto le agradas- comento la guerrera al golpear fuertemente al chico.

Ya todos estaban en el barco, cuando Alibaba se dio cuenta de que cierta persona estaba en el -¡Te dije que no vinieras!- reclamaba a la Fanali que cargaba una gran mochila.

-No… iré contigo- dijo firmemente, aunque Kanda le dio un pretexto quiso ser sincera consigo misma, el chico solo se alteró más –ustedes dos me dijeron una vez que hiciera lo que quisiera… y yo quiero ayudarte… además… también es por Aladdin-

-Chico… solo acéptalo y ya deja de gritar- Kanda dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, al tomar asiento en la borde del barco.

-Tú….- murmuro con rencor Alibaba mirándolo con furia, siendo ignorado por este.

-¡Morgiana… dejo todo en tus manos!- gritaba Aladdin desde el puerto, despidiendo al barco.

-¡Cuídense chicos!- Allen también despedía junto al magi -¡Nos vemos en la cumbre!- grito nuevamente

-Bien entonces déjalo en nuestras manos- Olba subía al barco, junto a sus compañeros.

-Toto también ira- la guerrera también subía.

-Ey… todos saben que no vamos a ir a jugar- decía el chico al ver que todos lo acompañarían a su viaje de regreso, a su viejo reino…. Su destino seria Balbadd

-Solo espero que Kanda se comporte-murmuro Allen al recordar que este no tenía respeto por reyes o cosas así, esto hiso que Aladdin volteara con él y luego hacia el barco –o que los noah hagan algún movimiento- con un tono aún más oscuro menciono esto, aunque el tema no se había tocado desde que les entregaron sus armas, era obvio que tanta paz se debía a algo se preguntaba a sí mismo "en verdad nos veremos hasta la cumbre"

En un pequeño cuarto oscuro:

-Y así los exorcistas se separaron- se murmuro en un cuarto oscuro, en él estaba un pequeño escenario con marionetas en él, un barco alejándose y un payaso coronado blanco quedándose en el puerto –el magi y el incordio… ya fue mucha la espera- las marionetas que quedaban el puerto un pequeño niño al lado de la blanca marioneta moviéndose de manera graciosa –este solo será… un pequeño número de la obra- las marionetas caían al suelo, mientras que detrás del escenario la pintoresca cara del conde salía, viendo con gracia aquellos muñecos en el suelo, su sonrisa tan grande como siempre, ahora se retorcía con maldad sin quitar su mirada a aquella pequeña marioneta azul, la que representaba a Aladdin.

XXXX

Fin del capitulo


	7. Noche extra 2

Noche extra 2: Mini historias.

=Prueba (Día 7)

-Me puedes entender- Yamraiha decía con duda al exorcista que estaba frente a ella.

-Si le entiendo- Allen decía emocionado, dándole las gracias a ambos magos (Aladdin y Yamraiha) por su apoyo.

-Woooo eso es bueno- decía la chica –tenemos mucho que hablar- se emocionaba al saber qué tipo de magia utilizaba el incordio.

-Creo que no será lo correcto- Aladdin interrumpía la emoción de aquella chica

-Eh- decía con duda al ver que ambos chicos se miraban con depresión.

-Lo siento señorita Yamraiha… pero Aladdin y yo acordamos el quedarnos al margen uno del otro-

-Aunque tengo mis dudas… creo que es lo correcto- el niño forzaba una sonrisa, al ver que el aura de la maga se oscurecía.

-U... Ustedes…- susurro con rencor, haciendo que ambos tragaran saliva –decidiendo cosas a su conveniencia- los miraba con aun más ira.

-Em… creo que le llevare su anillo a Kanda- Allen se zafaba de aquella sala, pero al momento de querer abrir la puerta, a sus espaldas la chica ya tenía algunos litros de agua en el aire

-Creo que… no será tan fácil… tío Allen- Aladdin se ocultaba detrás del exorcista, este suspiro, decidido a recibir la regañada completa de la maga.

XXXXX

=Meditación (día 8)

Kanda se encontraba meditando en una parte del jardín, solo como era de costumbre

-Buenos días- Morgiana interrumpía al exorcista, este respondió sin siquiera voltear a verla

-Puedes sentarte…- murmuro al sentir que la chica seguía ahí, esta obedeció –solo despeja tu mente… y escucha tú alrededor-

-Ey Aladdin… está bien que ellos se lleven bien- Alibaba miraba aquella escena, ambos en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno… no sé cómo decirlo… sus personalidades son similares- el niño mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

XXXXX

=Perdido (día 9)

-Este castillo es enorme- Allen murmuraba con depresión

-Que hace por aquí… señor Allen- Yamraiha salía de una habitación

-Bueno… como decirlo- se rascaba la cabeza avergonzada

-Está perdido de nuevo- dijo la maga al suspirar, la maga se había relacionado bien con él después de pasar tiempo juntos, era la única general que les hablaba.

-Bueno… el aventurarme solo no es lo mío- sonreía forzosamente al ser custodiado por la maga, estos se dirigían al comedor.

-Lo sé- la chica recordaba que por la mala orientación del exorcista, lo había llevado a varias partes.

XXXXX

=Encuentro (Día 10)

-Dicen que eres un buen espadachín- Sharrkan interrumpía la meditación de Kanda, este no presto atención –se supone que ya entiendes- su cólera era mucha, ansiaba una revancha ya que habían quedado en empate –TE ESTOY HABLANDO- ahora levantaba al otro chico, mirándolo con furia.

-Puedes esperar… todavía no término de meditar- el exorcista contesto con arrogancia haciendo que el otro se enfureciera aún más.

-Es suficiente- Jafar interrumpía aquel encuentro, este se acercó poniéndose en medio de ambos espadachines –ellos son invitados, Sharrkan…- miraba al otro chico, este solo suspiro –en verdad lamento esto…- se miraba al chico que tomaba su posición de meditación de nuevo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte… -murmuro el exorcista –después de todo… es el único que demuestra lo que siente- ahora mostraba una leve sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya veo…- apretó fuertemente los diente –Sinbad…-

-No lo uses de pretexto… - el exorcista esquivaba un ataque, tomando su espada en segundos –Bien… por fin muestras tus verdaderas intenciones- la cadena regresaba a Jafar, ambos peleaban sigilosamente dañando aquel hermoso jardín.

-Y decía que eran invitados- Sharrkan tomaba asiento a buena distancia, dispuesto a disfrutar de aquel encuentro.

-Que sucede- el Fanali llegaba al lado del espadachín, este solo le sonrió y le indico que tomara asiento.

-No piensan detenerlos- Alibaba se acercaba, estaba dispuesto a practicar pero su lugar preferido ahora estaba siendo destruido –ey…- era ignorado ya que estaban bastante entretenidos con el espectáculo.

-Vaya… Kanda está haciendo estragos- Allen interrumpía al príncipe –Bien… - activaba su inocencia, siendo envuelto en una capa blanca, llamando la atención de los presentes, desapareciendo en instantes de repente el sonido de lucha ya no se escuchó.

-Que paso- Sharrkan y compañía veían con asombro, aquel joven envuelto en la capa con una pequeña mascara plateada, deteniendo la lucha con un tipo de venda que salía de aquel blanco disfraz.

-Vaya- Sinbad veía a distancia aquella escena, Allen desactivaba su inocencia entre suspiros pidiendo disculpas a Jafar de manera desesperada ya que Kanda seguía incitándolo –interesante- sus ojos se fijaban en el albino, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

XXXXX

=Cabaret (Día 11)

-Bien nos divertiremos- Alibaba estaba emocionado, iba a beber en compañía de su maestro.

-Está bien que yo esté aquí- Allen decía un poco depresivo, había sido convencido para acompañarlos.

-Claro… en agradecimiento… por evitar que aquellos destruyeran el castillo- contestaba el general al darle una palmada en la espalda, recordando el día anterior.

-No te preocupes Allen… yo te ayudare a conseguir las mejores chicas- Olba también los acompañaba.

-Nos divertiremos- Aladdin sonreía con entusiasmo, tenía mucho sin ir a un lugar de esos.

-Pero… los niños no deberían estar aquí- Allen no entendía como un niño se emocionaba con esas cosas (Olba y Aladdin), al llegar al lugar fueron recibidos por hermosas chicas.

-No crees que es divertido- Aladdin se hundía en los pechos de las chicas, tan felizmente

-Disfrútelo… Allen- Olba levantaba la copa, rodeado de dos chicas hermosas.

-A las chicas les gustan los hombres luchadores- Sharrkan también levantaba su copa al exorcista, este por su parte estaba sonrojado ya que las chicas se acercaban a él (muy cerca) –no me digas… eres como Alibaba- se soltaba a reír.

-Vamos Allen déjate llevar- Alibaba trataba de ignorar el comentario de su maestro, esforzándose por aparentar popularidad entre las chicas.

-Oh… volviste por mas- una enorme mujer se acercaba a Alibaba, este solo trago saliva al ver que la enorme chica tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Tío Allen… -Aladdin se acercaba al exorcista, que solo tomaba pequeños tragos y miraba al suelo avergonzado –se siente bien- pregunto al ver que el chico insistía en aquella posición.

-B-Bueno… es que- no podía hablar, las chicas lo abrazaban fuertemente, una situación como esa nunca la había experimentado, pasando así la noche.

Mientras en el castillo, Kanda buscaba a Allen sin tener éxito.

XXXXX

=Recuerdo (Día 12)

-No pareces convencido- Kanda veía que Allen estaba algo confundido, había recibido toda su papelería –antes no necesitabas tanto- el incordio seguía suspirando, al recibir tanta documentación.

-Gracias a ciertos contactos… no fue difícil de conseguir- Alma decía con tono de victoria, se encontraba feliz ya que oficialmente era un buscador, orgullosa de su nuevo uniforme, una gabardina color crema.

-Tiene muchas bolsas- murmuro su hermana, ambas admirando el nuevo uniforme –no sé si sea suficiente… para que te dejen de decir cuervo- en tono de burla dijo, ya que Kanda insistía en decirle de esa manera.

-Como si me importara… bueno no es el punto- contesto la chica al soltar un gran suspiro –Bien es momento de irnos-

-Irse… a donde- pregunto Allen y Kanda, estos se miraron con ira al ver que coincidían en lo dicho.

-Nosotras iremos a una misión a parte… según la central- decía con duda la chica al recordar una llamada anterior –será nuestra primera misión juntas… sin ti- la chica señalaba al agrio exorcista.

-Ten cuidado Alba- se despidió de la hermana ignorando a la otra, que solo mostro un rostro de molestia.

-Nos vemos… Allen-Cross- Alma saludaba desde lejos al otro joven que solo sonrió su hermana solo se despidió con una sonrisa.

…..

-Había pasado un mes sin saber que paso con ellas- Allen murmuraba al recordar vagamente lo sucedido, se encontraba solo en el balcón de su habitación –nosotros pensábamos lo peor… pero llegar aquí… todavía hay esperanzas- su tono melancólico al soltar un suspiro –aunque morir es lo más normal… para un exorcista- cerro sus ojos.

XXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Este es un especial de algunos días en el intervalo de medio mes desde su llegada, comencé el conteo desde el día 7, ya que ellos ya tenían 4 días en vigilancia y el resto tratando de entenderse.

Bien, nos vemos después, a regresar con regularidad


	8. Chapter 6

Noche 6: Anuncio de Tempestad

La serenidad del mar podía calmar a cualquiera, acompañado de las luces de la ciudad y una música armoniosa, era una escena hermosa que se podía ver desde aquel castillo en la cima de la colina. A pesar de todo esto había alguien que no lo disfrutaba, el sentía como si alguien oprimiera su corazón, mientras la angustia crecía conforme pasaban los días –Que está planeando- Allen murmuraba al ver la luna, desde el balcón de su habitación, sentía que algo iba a pasar, tanta tranquilidad no traería nada bueno.

XXXXX

Aladdin se levantaba tembloroso, había tenido una vez más aquel sueño, el que Ugo le había mostrado por primera vez –que significa esto- murmuraba al apretar fuertemente aquellas sabanas, estaba recibiendo una vez más aquella advertencia.

XXXXX

Ya había pasado gran parte de la mañana, algunos ya entrenaban en los jardines mientras otros estudiaban en la biblioteca, todo indicaba que sería un día normal, hasta que cierto seguidor corría por todo el castillo, llegando hasta la sala principal, abriendo con fuerza la puerta.

-SINBAD- Jafar entraba algo cansado por correr tanto, sus ojos se veían con preocupación mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Que sucede- Sinbad respondía con tranquilidad, sin siquiera levantarse de su asiento, aunque ver aquella reacción de su seguidor, obviamente algo raro estaba pasando.

-Hay un barco del imperio Kuoen desembarcando- dijo con preocupación, haciendo que el rey solamente abriera sus ojos de sorpresa, ya era el segundo día desde la partida de Alibaba, esto iba en contra de cualquier plan que había previsto de Ren.

XXXXX

Mientras en la biblioteca:

-Sabe Tío Allen… no es necesario que este aquí conmigo…- Aladdin miraba como el chico se esforzaba por no aburrirse, ya que para él era imposible leer algo de ese lugar.

-Bueno… no puedo entrenar con los demás- murmuro el exorcista, aunque procuraba hacer ejercicio en su habitación, todavía no se sentía con confianza para ir al jardín, ya que a pesar de llevarse bien con algunos generales, no todos los miraban con buenos ojos.

-Dime Tío Allen… no extraña a su amigo- pregunto el niño, ya que el si los extrañaba, se acababan de reunir y ya se habían separado.

-Bueno… no sabría cómo decirlo…- contesto con duda –con compañía casi no siento su ausencia- la crueldad del comentario era evidente, pero aún más evidente era que a pesar de todas esas riñas e indirectas, si lo extrañaba, esto causo una pequeña risa en el magi.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto en la sala principal, una reunión bastante tensa se llevaba a cabo.

-Buenas Tardes… Rey de Sindria… Sinbad- dos hombres totalmente encapuchados se inclinaban en forma de saludo ante aquel rey, que estaba acompañado de 3 de sus generales, ante su vestimenta no se sabía quién hablaba –Nuestra Emperatriz Gyokuen les manda un cordial saludo-

Sinbad no sabía que pensar, al escuchar ese nombre entendió rápidamente que sea lo que sea que planeaban, era sin que el rey que se encontraba en Baldadd tuviera conocimiento o que hubiera algo más profundo oculto en las intenciones –Ya enviamos al príncipe Alibaba como escolta de Ren Kuoen- dijo para sacarse la duda.

-Oh Rey Sinbad, esto no tiene nada que ver con el asunto que queremos tratar con usted- uno dijo con gracia, aunque cada palabra tenía algo de hipocresía en su tono.

-La emperatriz demanda que ciertos extraños se presenten ante ella- una voz más grave se escuchó, aunque no sabía cuál de los dos, esto hiso que a todos se les erizaba la piel.

-Extraños- con inocencia contesto Sinbad, haciéndose el tonto ante el último comentario.

-Bueno… tenemos conocimiento que ciertos extraños llegaron a su reino- comento con seguridad

-Ah… ya veo- murmuro el rey al rascarse la barbilla -y se puede saber cómo adquirieron ese conocimiento- arqueo la ceja, dejando a un lado aquel aire de inocencia, demostrando su lado más serio.

-Lo siento rey Sinbad…- el de la derecha decía al dar un paso adelante–solo queremos que nos entreguen a esas personas en nuestra custodia- aunque su tono se escuchaba malicioso, lo dijo de tal manera que todos se quedaron pensativos.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte- Sinbad se mostraba serio, era evidente que Al-Thamen era lo que estaba detrás de ese interés –como es que saben que ellos están aquí-

-Bueno…- el de la voz más grave (izquierda) se quedó pensativo, como armando una excusa –no es algo que podremos conversar… solo le podemos decir que pusieron en peligro a nuestra emperatriz- contesto sacándole la vuelta a aquella pregunta, esto obviamente molesto al rey.

-Si lo que dice es cierto… evidentemente ellos no fueron los que amenazaron a su emperatriz- Sinbad tenía un tono autoritario, ahora estos extraños eran mirados con indiferencia por los generales presentes. Era ilógico que Allen y compañía fueran los culpables, pero quedaba la posibilidad de que las otras personas que ellos mencionaron fueran a las que buscaban.

Por su parte aquellos magos solo se quedaron en silencio –ya veo… entonces no tenemos opción- de repente se escuchó cierto estruendo, alertando a los que se encontraban en la sala, Jafar ya había eliminado a los presentes pero solo muñecos aparecieron ante el ataque.

-Qué es esto- Drakon murmuro al asomarse por la ventana, la parte del castillo donde ellos se encontraban estaba dentro de un escudo oscuro en forma de cuadrado.

-Caímos en su trampa- murmuro con ira Sinbad al apretar fuertemente su puño, ahora solo tenía la esperanza de confiar en aquellos que se encontraban fuera del alcance de aquel negro escudo. Pero lo que en verdad le enfadaba, es que ese tipo de magia se llevó a cabo bajo el "escudo protector de Sindria"

XXXXX

La biblioteca caía en pedazos, Aladdin había hecho un Borg para protección de ambos, aunque también Allen ya tenía su manto blanco también protegiéndolos.

-Qué demonios…- Allen murmuro al divisar a través del polvo y escombro –un hombre elefante- dijo con duda al señalar a una extraña criatura acercarse con violencia, chocando con el Borg del magi, este se comenzó a resquebrajar. Allen mantenía aquel manto blanco extendido.

-Esto es malo- murmuro el niño, su Borg caía con cada choque de aquella criatura, de repente un rayo oscuro cayó desde aquel hueco en el techo, destruyendo por completo su defensa.

-Aladdin estas bien- Allen miraba por debajo del manto a aquel niño algo cansado, el exorcista mostraba algunas heridas, ya que el de alguna forma había recibido parte de aquel rayo, al quitar el manto vio una escena algo espeluznante, el magi que no había visto desde hace tiempo aparecía, volando con gracia mientras los miraba con algo de burla maliciosa.

-JUDAL- grito el niño, esto solo hiso que aparecieran más criaturas a su alrededor, entre hombres rinocerontes, elefantes y un enorme perro de tres cabezas.

-Bien… tenía que venir preparado- el magi oscuro se paraba entre los escombros, sentándose como dispuesto a ver todo a distancia –esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… enano… solo queremos al chico del antifaz-

-Dices eso… pero no puedo quedarme a un lado- el niño mostraba una mirada segura, al apretar fuertemente aquel bastón, decidido a luchar, pero la mano del exorcista se interpuso, al mirarlo a la cara solo recibió una cálida sonrisa- Tío Allen- murmuro.

-Si es a mí a quien quieren… no les será fácil…- dijo seguro Allen al ponerse enfrente del niño, cambiando su brazo en aquella gran espada que solo había visto una sola vez, el día que les regresaron sus armas Sinbad.

El hombre rinoceronte lo embosco, el exorcista salto lo más alto que pudo apoyándose en el cuerpo del atacante, y con facilidad, abalanzo aquella gran espada, cortando con facilidad aquella criatura.

-Oh- el magi, veía con interés aquel fácil encuentro, pero lo que más interesaba, es que el rukh negro que emanaba de la criatura, regresaba a su blancura.

Aladdin también estaba asombrado, y recordaba las palabras del director de Magnostadt le dijo antes de desaparecer dentro del médium "una forma de que el rukh negro se vuelva blanco"

Allen estaba en guardia, sentía que esto había sido demasiado fácil, me están poniendo a prueba pensó al ver que el perro de tres cabezas trataba de morderlo, pero al cuidarse de una cabeza, no se percató que las otras lo esperaban arriba, tomándolo de un pie y azotándolo con la única pared que estaba de pie, su espada seguía en el hocico de la otra cabeza, al tratar de recobrarse del golpe, se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, Aladdin trato de defenderlo, pero Judal simplemente lo ataco, apartándolo de su cometido.

-Supongo que fue más fácil- murmuro entre los escombros, mientras el perro caía muerto, dejando ver a Sharrkan -Ey Allen… aun con esto… sigo sin entender porque prefieres venir a la biblioteca… que conmigo y las mujeres- sonrió al exorcista, que se encontraba sorprendido, este suspiro de alivio ya que el espadachín le lanzaba aquella espada –bien pongamos a prueba tu destreza con la espada- murmuro el maestro espadachín, recordando que Allen se negaba a entrenar con la espada, aunque Kanda si procuraba practicar con él, terminando en discusiones.

-Fuera de aquí- Hinahoho salía acompañado del resto de los generales, Yamraiha, Pisti, Spartos con sus respectivos guardias.

-Vaya… toda la caballería- murmuro con ironía el Magi oscuro, al ponerse de pie y sacudirse sus ropas, era evidente su desventaja, solo tenía a un hombre rinoceronte y a dos hombre elefante a su lado, pero aun así… se mostraba confiado –Supongo que tu no ves lo que yo en el…- murmuro hablándole a Aladdin, ignorando a todos los demás –ese chico… tiene algo mas- miro a Allen que se apoyaba de Sharrkan, ya que estaba lastimado –bien… aunque me dijeron que no lo usara… yo no me iré sin llevarme al menos uno de ustedes- sonrió con malicia, al sacar de su bolsillo, algo que sorprendió a Allen.

-Inocencia- murmuro al ver claramente lo que tenía en su mano, aunque solo era la mitad de una inocencia, esta se veía diferente –de donde lo conseguiste- pregunto Allen indignado, dejando al confundido general atrás, todos los presentes escucharon lo que dijo, y ellos sabían que no se podía tomar a la ligera, los magos estaban más aturdidos, ya que ellos veían con horror, la gran cantidad de rukh que se convertía en negro a su alrededor.

-Oh… lo reconociste- murmuro con arrogancia Judal, al apretar fuertemente con el puño aquel material "divino" –es un regalo que nos dieron ciertas mujeres- este comentario lo dijo de tal forma que nadie le creyó –claro que le hicimos mejoras… las mismas mejoras que planeamos hacer contigo… o algún compatible- sonrió con malicia, al lanzar aquel objeto –es molesto controlarlo… ah… es inestable- murmuro al desaparecer.

Allen sintió un escalofrió al ver como aquel material caía al piso, tratando de actuar rápido, extendiendo su manto blanco lo más que se pudiera –ALADDIN- grito al niño, este estaba impactado ante la reacción de aquello con el rukh, al ver que este no estaba a su alcance, de repente aquella sustancia que ya no era "divina" comenzó a brillar, haciendo nacer, un sol oscuro en el castillo de Sindria.

XXXXX

Kanda sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica corriendo por su espalda, haciendo que reaccionara volteando a la dirección del reino que habían dejado atrás

-Que sucede… señor Kanda- Morgiana estaba a su lado, meditando como era su costumbre, le pareció extraño ya que este nunca salía de su posición fuera cual fuera la situación.

-Si… que sucede… señor Kanda- Alibaba lo decía con sarcasmo, era evidente que le molestaba la cercanía de estos dos, después de que el entendiera que sentía "algo" por la Fanali.

-Ah… sigues aquí- murmuro el exorcista, sacándose aquella sensación de la cabeza, esto hiso enfadar al príncipe –no tienes otra cosa que hacer- pregunto al chico ya molesto, al tomar su posición de meditación.

-Claro que no… es normal que alguien quiera estar cerca de alguien a quien quiere- dijo mirando a la pelirrojo que estaba sentada.

-Que sucede señor Kanda- insistió la Fanali, ignorando el comentario de Alibaba, esto lo hiso llorar en silencio.

-Hay algo que me molesta- murmuro el exorcista, mirando el suelo, sin contestar mas, la Fanali entendió, que lo mejor era quedarse en silencio por un momento.

-Toto cree que necesita ayuda- la espadachín se asomaba a ver la escena, Morgiana y Kanda meditando mientras Alibaba lloraba en silencio.

-Pues es obvio el interés de Alibaba… pero de la señorita Morgiana- murmuro uno de los acompañantes

-Bien… hay que hacer algo- dijo Olba decidido a intervenir.

Había sido un viaje algo agitado, el primer día del viaje fueron atacados por piratas, pero fueron vencidos por Olba y compañía, en ese momento tanto Olba como Toto se habían convertido en familiares de Alibaba, y ante la promesa de protegerlo, habían iniciado una relación.

Por su parte, se podría decir que Alibaba había recibido una "declaración de amor "por parte de Morgiana, aunque fue evidente que él lo malinterpreto.

-NO AGUANTO ESTE SILENCIO- grito desesperado Alibaba, haciendo que Morgiana volteara a verlo aunque Kanda no se movió –NO LO SOPORTO MAS… MORGIANA DILE QUE SE VAYA…- señalo al exorcista.

-Pero porque diría eso- dijo la Fanali, congelando al chico.

-Bueno… pues tu… ayer… y yo… nosotros… juntos… - el chico no decía bien lo que quería decir, estaba avergonzado al recordar su declaración, se sentía aún más avergonzado al notar la "belleza" de la Fanali que no había notado.

-Mph- el exorcista suspiro, y decidió irse al ver que la escena se tornaba extraña para él.

-Bien- el chico suspiro, mientras la Fanali se paraba enfrente de él –estoy pensando en nosotros… y pues-

-Nosotros- pregunto la chica con frialdad, dejando al chico sin palabras –no sé por qué piensas en eso… pero estoy feliz de que me dejes permanecer a tu lado… para protegerte-

El chico se quedó congelado, reflexionando lo que había dicho la Fanali un día antes, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba, nunca estuvo la palabra "amor" en la conversación, el chico sintió un golpe en el corazón al ver que él había malinterpretado todo, saliendo corriendo lejos de la chica, esta se quedó confundida, y todos sus seguidores que lo miraban a distancia, solo suspiraron al entender un poco la situación.

-Creo que lo heriste- murmuro Kanda al acercarse a la Fanali

-CLARO QUE LO HIRIO… Y ES POR TU CULPA- Olba salía del escondite, caminaba furioso hacia el exorcista –si no estuvieras todo el tiempo alrededor de la señorita Morgiana…- Toto lo detenía para que no iniciaran una pelea, ya que arriba de un barco sería peligroso.

-Esperen- Morgiana se ponía enfrente de Kanda, tratando de controlar también la situación, esto solo provoco que todos se molestaran aún más, creían que el exorcista era el malo en el cuento, sea cual sea el ángulo de donde lo vieran.

-No permitiré que dañe el amor que Alibaba tiene por Morgiana- dijo Olba, este comentario solo helo aún más a la Fanali, esto solo molesto a Kanda.

-Serán estúpidos- su tono se notaba molesto, alguien con su temple que normalmente mantenía su tono, alzaba la voz –Morgiana… tienes que aclarar esto… solo con el- acaricio la cabeza de la chica, esta reacciono volteando a verlo, era evidente que ella no había notado esa confusión, todos se quedaron al margen, nunca habían visto molesto al exorcista ni con sus peleas con Jafar, ni mucho menos con esa mirada dulce hacia la chica.

Alibaba lloraba en un rincón, altamente avergonzado, Olba y compañía se habían quedado al margen, mirando todo a una distancia prudente, Kanda los miraba enojado asegurándose que nadie interviniera.

-Alibaba- Morgiana susurro, Alibaba solo se encorvo mas y por sus orejas estaba avergonzado –en verdad lo siento… no sé cómo manejar esto…- la chica recordó la confección que obtuvo de Hakuryuu y sus tiempos de esclava –dame tiempo… para arreglar lo que siento- se inclinó a la altura de Alibaba, este volteo entre lágrimas, y acepto.

-E…Esperare- dijo entre sollozos, al ser levantado por la Fanali.

-Ese es nuestro rey… - murmuro Olba y compañía al acercarse

-No se burlen de mí- dijo Alibaba entre sollozos

-Nuestro rey nunca fingiría ser fuerte… él nos muestra como es- otro murmuro con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su rey.

-NO SE BURLEN- grito el chico entre lágrimas, mientras era rodeado por todos, Kanda mostro una leve sonrisa, al ver que ya todo estaba bien, se recargo en la pared, y siguió mirando en dirección a Sindria, Toto por su parte observaba a aquel chico pensativo, no entendía aquella mirada que había dado a la Fanali, solo resulto hacerlo más enigmático.

XXXXX

En esos momentos, en Sindria, todos los pobladores miraban con incredibilidad y angustia los escombros que habían en donde alguna vez hubo un castillo.

-Esto no estaban en nuestros planes- Road murmuraba con ira, siendo calmada por Wiselyn, ambos estaban molestos ante aquello que no habían previsto.

Mientras en la lejanía, los encapuchados ya conocidos miraban aquello con preocupación –sabía que no podíamos confiar en Judal- murmuro al ver aquel desastre –espero que nuestra emperatriz no se moleste por perder una opción- suspiro.

-Ratas metiéndose en mi escenario- una voz interrumpió la discusión de los magos, un hombre bien vestido y sombrero de copa salía de una puerta con la estrella de David en ella, hiso un ademan casi imperceptible con su bastón destruyendo a aquellos que no tuvieron tiempo para hablar –bueno… tendré que ir a limitar a ciertos intrusos…- sonrió al entrar a aquella puerta –Al-Thamen… no serás parte de esto-

El polvo se disipaba, y ciertos amuletos protegían a los presentes, aunque estaban lastimados estaban vivos. Allen caía de rodillas, él sabía que el manto blanco no los protegería de otra inocencia pero lo intentaría, pero se sorprendió de los amuletos que estaban ante todos, pero se asustó de no ver a Aladdin en ningún lado.

-Que sucedió- Sinbad murmuro al levantarse de los escombros, y un amuleto enfrente de el parecía haberlo protegido de parte del ataque, se quedó en silencio, ignorando ese hecho, recordando que la magia protectora que habían puesto en el castillo para protegerlos por si pasaba algún ataque (desde la intrusión de Judal) no había funcionado, de repente vio una chica de ropas del imperio Rem, cabello castaño hasta los hombros se acercaba, su mano izquierda la tenía levantada haciendo un tipo de signo mientras que con la otra tenia cargado a Aladdin, inconsciente.

-Quien eres- el rey se levantaba algo adolorido, la chica solo suspiro, bajando su mano izquierda, ante el acto, el amuleto que seguía activado cayo en instantes, esto significaba que ella era la encargada de haberlos protegido.

-Supongo que eres el rey…- dijo la chica al poner a Aladdin en el suelo –supongo que no es momento… pero… para eso vine…- sonrió un poco, no contestando la pregunta del rey –quiero decirle… es necesario… atrasar la cumbre mágica- sonrió amistosamente, esto solo causo confusión.

Mientras en Baldadd una situación similar se llevaba a cabo, la chica de similar apariencia a la que se encontraba en Sindria, solo que el cabello más largo en una trenza había dicho lo mismo, todos los presentes la miraban con repulsión, como si ellos fueran superiores, murmurando entre sí, el rey Ren estaba callado, aquella mujer que era escoltada por dos Fanali estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, sonriente como si lo que había dicho no fuera grave.

-Me estás diciendo que la cumbre mágica se atrasara- dijo con seriedad el rey, todos se quedaron en silencio ante aquel tono frio.

-Así es… mi hermana en estos momentos… esta con el rey Sinbad…- contesto confiada la chica, sin bajar la mirada.

Fin del capítulo.

XXXXX


	9. Chapter 7

Noche 7: Noah

Entre los escombros, todos se levantaban adoloridos y confundidos, el castillo estaba en ruinas delante de ellos, pero nadie estaba muerto y todo paso dentro del área.

-Y bien- la chica se ponía en cunclillas al no recibir respuesta del rey que yacía pensativo en el suelo –bueno… no es como si esperara algo de ti… pero ya lo decidimos- sonrió un poco al levantar aquel papel del suelo.

-Decidimos…- murmuro con duda al incorporase en la plática –quienes- cuestiono al ponerse de pie.

-Bueno… Yunnan y mi hermana- con tono cortes dijo, al murmurar ciertas palabras que no se entendieron, aquellos amuletos regados por el área regresaban a su poder, esto tomo algo de tiempo después de todo si eran muchas personas las que se encontraban en el castillo –es mejor ahorrar- susurro al guardarla entre sus ropas.

-SIN- grito Jafar al acercarse al adolorido rey.

-No…- Sinbad ignoraba a su seguidor, mirando con seriedad a la chica que solo mostro una sonrisa irónica, Yunnan aparecía detrás de ella, tomando a Aladdin dispuesto a marcharse.

XXXX

En Baldadd:

-No…- el rey Ren veía con seriedad a la chica que estaba enfrente de él, ya en un lugar privado.

-Ya veo…- contesto la chica al soltar un gran suspiro a pesar de haber comentado que había sido una decisión tomada por Ellas y Yunnan –supongo que tendré que explicar más… era algo que esperábamos- arqueo un poco la ceja viendo que aquel hombre no se inmutaba.

XXXXX

En esos instantes, en algún lugar cercano a Baldadd, la luna se reflejaba en el tranquilo mar pero algo que no habían esperado sucedía en aquel barco que transportaba a la escolta de Ren…

-Maldita sea… - murmuraba Alibaba con el equipo Djinn activado y leves heridas, se veía molesto y triste a la vez.

-Esto está mal…- Olba veía a sus compañeros muertos en todo el piso de aquel barco que ya estaban a la deriva –P…por qué…- murmuro al quebrársele la voz, Toto estaba al lado de Kanda con su espada desenfundada.

-Morgiana… mantente atrás-Kanda se veía más lastimado, mantenía atrás a la chica que ya se veía cansada por usar el "familiar", también con su respectiva espada hacia él, esperando activarla con cualquier movimiento que hiciera el magi, ya no lo volverían a sorprender, pensó.

-Eres más resistente- Judal veía con gracia al chico que mantenía la espada señalándolo –sabes… el chico que estaba con Sin… también tuvo tú mismo sentido heroico "yo soy al que quieren… pero no les será fácil"- sonrió con arrogancia, mirando aquellos cadáveres insinuando que era su culpa.

-Él no es culpable…- Alibaba fruncía el ceño, aunque sentía que su corazón se detenía, recordando todo lo sucedido…. Sobre todo por la mención de Allen… también porque el ya no odiaba al exorcista.

La mañana había sido muy tranquila el día anterior, Alibaba se incorporaba a su usual estado de ánimo.

-Te vez mejor… rubio- Kanda murmuro, sentado en la orilla mirando de reojo, esto causo una leve molestia

-Mph… te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi… aunque muy poco- Alibaba se volteaba como molesto, Toto le había comentado que gracias a él, Morgiana había ido a aclarar todo –y bien… también estas interesado en ella- era una pregunta que tenía que hacer, no había podido dormir ya que cabía la posibilidad de que el exorcista también le gustara ella.

-Eh…- Kanda volteo a verlo, sin quebrar su fría mirada ahora se dirigía al chico –bien… -echo un leve suspiro como que no quería contestar, pero era evidente que si no lo aclaraba lo seguirían molestando.

-Y bien…- Alibaba insistía, sentía como si el cuerpo se le congelaba, le preguntaría a Morgiana pero ella no notaria eso y simplemente le contestaría "es un amigo" así que fue a la raíz.

-Niños como tú me molestan… rubio…- arqueo la ceja al cruzar sus brazos -ella me recuerda a mi hija…- susurro con algo de melancolía, a nadie le había dicho esto… solo a su única pupila… Alba.

-EH- Alibaba gritaba algo alterado, ese chico se veía de su edad o un poco mayor, como podría tener una hija de la misma edad que la Fanali –espera… cuántos años tienes- recordó que la ex magi de Rem tenía más de 200 años, pero era gracias a clones, pero el…

-No es como si quisiera contarte… rubio…- el chico se molestó, era obvio que ya había rebasado su límite de sinceridad con ese chico –confórmate con eso… y deja de molestar… sobre todo cuando este meditando- se alejó de el molesto, el príncipe solo se quedó reflexionando.

Que haría su amigo Aladdin, pensaba Alibaba, estaba aún más pensativo, era obvio que el exorcista se encerraba en sí mismo –Bien me hare su amigo…- apretó su puño con ánimos, había decidido que era la mejor opción, no le había dado la oportunidad y la Fanali confiaba en él, era evidente que sería lo mejor.

-Qué demonios…- Kanda murmuro al ver que Alibaba estaba con el meditando, la Fanali no estaba ya que practicaba un poco con Toto –fuera de aquí….-

-No…- dijo firmemente el príncipe aunque no logro que el otro volteara –yo también seré tu amigo- dijo, esto hiso que ahora si volteara a verlo –pero no el tipo de amistad que tienes con Allen- refunfuño recordando esa relación.

-el brote de habas y yo… amigos- dijo con molestia, ni siquiera sabía que le molestaba más, que lo relacionaran con el brote de habas o que se tomara como una meta el ser su amigo, ahora reflexionaba que hubiera sido mejor que pensaran que estaba interesado en Morgiana –Quien dijo que quería uno…-

-Yo…- ahora el otro también se molestaba.

-no lo necesito… -

-Claro que lo necesitas- se levantaba apuntando al exorcista, esto le molesto aún más.

-Yo no necesito… amigos- frunció el ceño –no los necesito- se levantaba golpeando la mano que seguía señalándolo.

-Oh… con tu cara de impenetrable escudo…- mostraba una cara socarrona –yo seré tu amigo… y punto… lo decidí desde ya- ahora lo señalaba con la otra mano.

-Suerte con eso…- con ironía le dio la espalda pero aun así le taparon el paso –que quieres… rubio… acaso quieres morir-

-Bien… adelante… pero yo seguiré insistiendo… aun después de muerto- con voz decidida y mirada desafiante –es obvio que necesitas amigos… todos lo necesitan… no puedes estar solo… alejando a todos con tus acciones y comentarios- ahora tomaba la ropa del chico, obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos, aunque este fuera más alto.

-De que sirve que te conviertas en mi amigo… -lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que este lo soltara de inmediato –yo… no quiero…- se quedó mudo al darse cuenta que diría algo de lo cual se arrepentiría, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Pero el evidentemente no se daría por vencido, con asombro de los demás acompañantes el insistía en compartir tiempo con el exorcista aunque este lo miraba de reojo con molestia o simplemente lo ignoraba, aunque ya era el segundo día de su intento.

-Bien… me vas a hablar…- Alibaba interrumpía por desgracia la meditación del exorcista, ya estaba atardeciendo –te estoy hablando- insistió al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

Kanda se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse pero fue detenido por la mano de Alibaba que lo sujetaba del hombro, obligándolo a voltear para su fastidio.

-Bien… le he dicho a Morgiana que no se acerque hasta que seas mi amigo…- fue interrumpido al ser empujado con fuerza, cayendo al otro lado del barco golpeándose con fuerza en el mástil, al caer al suelo sintió su dolor recorriendo su espalda aunque su enfado fue mayor al ver que lo había empujado el exorcista, y cuando se dirigía a reclamar se dio cuenta de algo que no se hubiera esperado, el exorcista estaba empalado por miles de barras de hielo, atravesándolo de lado a lado clavándolo en el barco –KANDA…- chillo al tratar de acercarse, Kanda se había arrodillado al recibir el ataque desde arriba, con su rostro hacia el suelo completamente oculto a él, sin saber si había muerto en el momento.

-Vaya molestia…- un tono oscuro interrumpió aquel desesperado intento por salvarlo, al dirigir la mirada guiado por la voz, se percató que era el magi oscuro –el ataque era para ambos… como una muestra de saludo… sobre todo para ti… el rey que escogió el enano- el magi se sentaba en la punta del mástil –pero no esperaba que ese chico te salvara…- su tono era de molestia, ya que sin querer había eliminado a otro objetivo para al-Thamen

-Tu…- dijo Alibaba al momento en que las puertas del barco se abrían, saliendo el capitán junto a los amigos de Olba, recibiendo el mismo ataque que el exorcista, al ser los primeros en salir murieron sin la oportunidad de esquivarlos, Morgiana quedo atónita al ver la escena, a su lado subía Toto y hasta el final… Olba, este solo se quedó sin brillo en los ojos, una estatua plantada en aquella escena sangrienta.

-Tch… me molesta que alguien interrumpe… sobre todo ahora que estoy irritado- refunfuño el magi oscuro, quería matar al príncipe pero al notar que más se acercaban prefirió desviarlo, obtener algo de consuelo al ver la mirada del rubio que estaba entre sorprendido, molesto y a la vez triste –Mejor- susurro con una sonrisa irónica, al apuntar a donde se encontraba la Fanali.

Kanda solo maldecía su suerte, desde ayer había sido el peor de sus días siendo acosado por Alibaba y ahora estaba siendo atravesado por hielo, esto le provoco algo de escalofríos y en verdad le molestaba el no tener la libertad suficiente para sacar su espada, todos parecían enfocados en otro lugar, aunque tenía la sensación que una pelea se había librado, de repente todo el hielo que lo atravesaba desaparecía, dejándolo caer.

-Señor Kanda- era Toto la que abría el paso con la espada, liberando al según ella cadáver.

-Gracias- entre muecas de leve dolor sin romper su helada expresión, se levantaba sorprendiendo a la chica –esto… - frunció aún más el ceño, al percatarse de la escena delante de él, recordando algo doloroso del pasado, Olba estaba de rodillas viendo los cuerpos de sus amigos entre charco de sangre, a lo lejos, Alibaba luchaba con su equipo Djinn y Morgiana con su familiar contra aquel intruso de negro, la Fanali cayó en el barco siendo atrapada por Kanda amortiguando el efecto al navío, saco su espada de la cicatriz de su pecho, que gracias a el hielo había quedado expuesta por completo, entonces ya estaban justo en el momento en que empezó todo –quédate atrás- le ordeno insistiendo.

-Bien… bien… los dejare ir si el heroico espadachín se entrega- susurro Judal ignorando a Alibaba que acababa de decir que no era culpa del exorcista, este estaba en el mástil, viendo a todos con inferioridad.

-Que…- mascullo Morgiana al ver que el espadachín bajaba el arma, él hubiera preferido pelear, pero en un barco, lo más probable es que morirían todos.

-Vaya acto tan caritativo…- una voz intervino, escuchándose como aplaudía al acercarse, Kanda lo reconoció de inmediato, pero los demás, veían con asombro como este caminaba en el cielo acercándose con elegancia –era de esperarse de un seguidor de la orden- sonrió con algo de simpatía, su piel gris completamente con cicatrices en su frente.

-Quien eres…- Judal se sentía amenazado y no solo era por el hecho que el rukh se teñía a su alrededor, era el único que lo notaba, sino porque aquel hombre simplemente era de temer aunque mostrara esa sonrisa caballerosa al poner un pie en el barco.

-Interrumpiendo un juego… que no debería siquiera de existir- sonrió al magi, este solo tembló al ver sus ojos color miel posándose en él –sabes… tus actos han molestado al Conde…- sonrió con sadismo, haciendo que Alibaba y los presentes temblaran con ligereza (excepto Kanda)

-Pero que…- una estrella se formó a los pies de Judal, desapareciéndolo en instantes sin dejar que el chico reaccionara ante el acto de ser arrastrado por aquel símbolo.

-Que hace un Noah aquí….- Kanda ahora señalaba al hombre que se sentaba sin elegancia en el barco, sin abandonar su apariencia gris

-Noah…- Alibaba reaccionaba, ya que todavía miraba el lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos los amenazaba el magi, Morgiana, Toto y Olba también posaban su mirada en el desconocido "salvador", la espadachín fue la única que por seguridad lo apuntaba con su espada.

-Tan rudo… así no obtendrás alguna chica- susurro cansado el hombre, aunque poso sus ojos en la Fanali y sonrió a la chica, en forma de cortesía –las chicas… no deberían de pelear… ellas simplemente… deberían verse lindas- puso su mirada ahora en Toto, que tenía su espada hacia él, cerro sus ojos sacando un cigarro encendiéndolo en cuestión de instantes –el conde iba a venir directamente… pero me envió a mi… algo interesante le salió en el camino- se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas.

-Sigues sin contestar- Kanda insistió al solo recibir indirectas, su mirada más cruda que antes al escuchar que el conde andaba por ahí

-Creo que no contestare…- el hombre se rasco la cabeza en forma de fastidio ante la insistencia –solo dejaremos a que las piezas se acomoden- soltó un largo suspiro sacando el humo del cigarrillo –fue un placer… señoritas… chavales -sonrió al momento de desaparecer en una puerta que salió a sus espaldas, dejando a todos en silencio ante el acto repentino y fugaz.

-Q.. Qué clase de enemigo es ese…- susurro Alibaba, había escuchado la historia de los exorcistas, los noah eran sus enemigos, y por el escalofrió que le provoco la sonrisa que le había dado a Judal lo entendía, pero su acción ante ellos, tan amigable y despreocupado… le hacía dudar o simplemente temer…

XXXXX

En una pequeña casa que flotaba arriba del mar, cerca de Sindria una pequeña reunión se llevaba a cabo.

Yunnan aparecía algunos panes en la mesa, donde cierto hombre aristócrata estaba sentado, Aladdin estaba todavía dormido, lo acababa de recoger de Sindria ante protestas de un molesto Sinbad.

-El niño duerme tranquilamente…- dijo con gracia el aristócrata al poner su sombrero de copa en la mesa –es bueno verlo- sonrió cálidamente al niño dormido.

-Para ser alguien despiadado… demuestras demasiada amabilidad- dijo despreocupadamente el magi viajero al sentarse enfrente de el –en verdad lamento haber interrumpido sea lo que sea que ibas a hacer…- correspondió una sonrisa cálida al servir él te –no creo que despierte hasta mañana- hecho un largo suspiro, esperando algún signo de molestia de su invitado.

-Bien… no hay problema de esperar… ya mande a alguien que se hiciera cargo del pendiente- sonrió con tranquilidad, al sacar de la nada una pijama azul marino con planetas estampado.

-Eso me tranquiliza… viene preparado- sonrió con más gracia al retirar la tetera de la pequeña mesa, mientras el hombre se retiraba a cambiarse.

La casa descendió, posándose en el mar, mientras la luna seguía reflejado en el mar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

En el siguiente espero explicar la situación de Sindria y Baldadd, dejando de momento la discusión entre Yunnan y el Conde milenario (el aristócrata) para otro capítulo.

Claro que también queda pendiente el secuestro de Judal por parte de los noah ¬¬

Ah y las chicas… pues son Alba en Baldadd y Alma en Sindria… también ellas tienen su historia que después aclarare… quizás en un extra o como relato hacia sus amigos exorcistas, después de todos ellas si pueden hablar el idioma con naturalidad.

Vaya al leer lo descubierto… creo que se alargara un poco la historia… aunque me emociona el simple hecho de cómo actúan los noah, tan despreocupados, dejándose llevar a menos que obtengan órdenes directas del conde.

Alguna duda o comentario, estoy a su servicio, hasta la próxima :3


	10. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, gracias por los nuevos reviews :3

Noche 8: Juego de gemelas

La noche había avanzado un poco en el destruido castillo de Sindria, pero a pesar de esto, una gran presión se sentía en el ambiente, dos personas seguían en pie, una delante de la otra en una guerra de miradas, mientras los generales removían los escombros y otros simplemente hacían limpieza.

Sinbad tenía la cabeza echa un lio, después de la breve platica.

-Me va a doler el cuello…- susurro la chica, ya que para sostener la mirada del rey tenía que levantar la suya (comparando el 1.60 de ella con el 1.80 del hombre) –en verdad que tienen su orgullo enaltecido…- soltó un leve suspiro al tocarse el adolorido cuello.

-No es orgullo… dimos nuestra palabra- recordando aquel encuentro tenso con Ren en Magnostadt, el rey se acercaba a ella, tomando sus manos usando sus métodos de convencimiento femenil –parece que tuvimos una mala presentación… y eres una chica que puede que me escuche… me podrías decir tu nombre… aunque supongo que igual de hermoso que usted- sonrió, lanzando el anzuelo a la mujer que levantaba la mirada.

-Eh…- la chica sentía las cálidas manos rodeando la suya, echo un leve suspiro imperceptible de fastidio, era algo que esperaba, de hecho por eso era ella la que estaba ahí, para proteger a su hermana de un hombre como el… bien que hago… no puedo ser descortés… aunque quiera tirarle los dientes… pensó unos segundos, luego dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba sosteniéndola como una señorita que accedería con facilidad –Me llamo Alma…- sonrió al quitar sus manos en forma rápida –e insisto… atrase la cumbre…- su mirada se recrudeció al hombre que estaba algo sorprendido al ver que su anzuelo había sido desechado.

-No es algo tan fácil….- Sinbad suspiraba y se encogía de hombros –a pesar de lo que me ha dicho…- murmuro recordando que la chica le había comentado que tanto ellas como Yunnan habían optado por un bando neutro, ya que sospechaban que el Conde (enemigo número uno de los exorcistas) planeaba hacer "algo" durante la cumbre –No confió en Yunnan… y no sé qué les haya dicho de mi…- arqueo la ceja, era evidente que ese magi había dicho algo como para que la chica no cayera a sus pies

-Lo suficiente como para no quedarme solas contigo…- susurro con sarcasmo, luego se dio cuenta que su hasta actitud respetuosa se había ido al caño –bien… ósea que por no confiar en Yunnan… va a seguir con esto…- su paciencia también iba por el mismo rumbo.

-La mejor manera de enfrentar este enemigo… suyo…- Sinbad enfatizaba la última palabra, su tono había regresado como en el primer "no" que había dicho al conocer a la chica –es que siga este juego… haber hasta donde llega…-

-Supongo que sería buena la táctica…- la chica ironizaba al cruzar sus brazos y mirar a aquel hombre, mostrando su arte oculto de estrategia –pero esto pedirá factura…- arqueo la ceja y miro que él estaba decidido.

-Es el riesgo que se corre… sobre todo con algo que no se había contemplado- con voz ronca miraba a aquella chica, que solo mostraba una sonrisa de haberse dado por vencida con el tema de insistir en atrasar la cumbre.

-Supongo que solo nos queda… esperar que consigue Yunnan con su reunioncita…- la chica se rascaba la cabeza en fastidio

-Qué reunión…- Sinbad tenía curiosidad, él no estaba de acuerdo a que se llevara a Aladdin (sobre todo si le dice algo de él)

-Hermana…- la chica ignoraba aquella pregunta del rey, ya le estaba dando la espalda y sacaba un golem de entre sus ropas (era un vestido como la ropa del ejercito de Rem de Fanali) –Hermana me escuchas…-

XXXXX

En Baldadd…

-Mph… ya veo…- Ren se encontraba sentado, en una posición pensativa mientras la chica le contaba su "cierta historia" excepto la parte de ser de otro mundo (Yunnan también había creído prudente dejar eso fuera, hasta la cumbre) –Noah… Conde milenario…- sus ojos mostraban un brillo ante la historia, era amante de esos huecos históricos.

Vaya, en verdad que tiene un ambiente pesado a su alrededor, pensaba la chica al tragar un poco de saliva, ella había decidido ir ahí, ya que tenía confianza en sus métodos de negocio porque su hermana era de las que se trababan en momentos decisivos –por esa razón… queremos que retrasen la cumbre….- fue interrumpida por una sonrisa de interés, que helaría a los polos.

-Bien Alba…- murmuro el rey al ponerse de pie, mirando su basto reino por la ventana –es algo en lo que no concuerdo…- su voz parecía tan dura, pero a la vez algo alegre por toda esa información recibida –si ese tal Conde quiere hacer algo… no cree que lo más prudente es averiguarlo… en la cumbre- dirigió su mirada en la chica, arqueando la ceja.

-Eh…- Alba estaba algo asombrada, el en verdad no le temía a nada ni a nadie y había escuchado por Yunnan que era el más interesado en la cumbre (bueno en Aladdin)-Vaya… ya veo por qué es rey- sonrió calmadamente, agradeció su útil forma de manejar la tensión, de repente algo en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, sacándolo de inmediato.

-Qué es eso…- pregunto el rey, era evidente que el abandonaba muy fácilmente el tono cortes, aunque eso desentonaba con su cara de pocos amigos –y bien- pregunto con tono voraz

-Es un método que uso para comunicarme con mi hermana… supongo que ya tiene respuesta por parte del rey que le toco- sonrió calmadamente, el hombre solo recrudeció la mirada, era evidente su molestia ante la idea que Sinbad ya había decidido.

-Hermana…- se escuchó en el golem que volaba –Hermana… me escuchas…- se escuchó la voz conocida por ella

-Si te escucho…- contesto, el rey estaba a la expectativa.

-Sinbad no piensa ceder…. El orgullo de un rey es bastante extraño…-

-Cof…- Alba sintió como si su hermana hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar, aunque si fue así, estaba enfrente de Ren y tenía la breve sensación de que ella también tenía a Sinbad cerca –hermana… no digas eso… tú también fuiste elegida como rey… recuerdas…- murmuro, su hermana siempre hablaba sin pensar.

-Vaya… tu hermana conquisto una celda…- Ren parecía no tomar atención en el comentario de la que se escuchaba por aquella cosa, el simple hecho de saber que una conquistadora de celda también podría caer en manos de Sinbad, era lo preocupante.

-Quien está ahí…- se escuchó en el radio.

-Es el rey Ren Kuoen- dijo en cortesía la hermana.

-Oh… mucho gusto…- dijo la chica siguiendo la cortesía e ignorando que ella había dicho un comentario incómodo para los presente hace apenas unos minutos –bueno… fue la única opción para el Djinn…. – dijo entre risas.

-Hermana… compórtate…- exigió la presente

-Ok… ok…- murmuro el otro lado

-Cual fue la decisión…- Ren interrumpía aquel extraño ambiente

-Oh… es verdad…- se escuchó en el golem –al parecer Sinbad no piensa atrasar la cumbre- su tono recobraba la cortesía, que por extraña razón ya era tarde para recuperar

-Supongo que esto lo hace más fácil…- Ren mostraba una sonrisa, como de satisfacción.

-Vaya… Hermana… entonces estamos en contacto…- dijo Alba con algo de tristeza, estar lejos de su hermana no era de su agrado.

-Claro maniguis!... aquí estaré cuando quieras…. Por cierto… por aquí anda Allen… aunque lo más seguro es que este perdido entre todo el escombro…- dijo la de Sindria, llamando la atención de todos.

-Escombros…- pregunto la gemela, el rey estaba atento.

-Bueno… alguien vino a dar una visitadita a Sindria… con una mitad de Inocencia corrompida…- se escuchó un suspiro –llegue muy apenas… no hubo bajas-

-Ya veo… entonces te veo después…- iba a cortar la comunicación.

-Cuídate… recuerda el interés de ellos…- susurro con tristeza al cortar comunicación.

-Bien… me retiro a descansar- Alba salía a prisa, intentando no ahondar en el tema, obviamente sentía la mirada de curiosidad del rey presente y antes de que abriera la puerta, el rey ya estaba ahí, a su lado, cerrándola de golpe

-Hay algo que no me quiere contar…- susurro el rey al ponerse a su altura, ya que este era más alto que ella

-Bueno… es algo que pensé que ya sabía…- la chica sonrió, manteniendo la calma, el hombre solo mostro una leve sorpresa en su rostro, parecía no entender , por ser del mismo reino ella intuía que estaban relacionados–Al-Thamen…- susurro con algo de odio, recordando ciertos hechos.

-Vaya… tuvieron la suerte de conocer el criadero de víboras que se sembró en mi reino….- el rey suspiraba, había escuchado la palabra "inocencia" en todo lo que ella le había explicado, después de todo era lo único dañino para aquel enemigo desconocido para el –así que ellos tomaron posesión de una de esas cosas- tomo la compostura, la chica solo miraba al suelo.

-Cuando salimos de la celda… la inocencia con la que mi hermana casi se convierte en un caído…-murmuro con melancolía, obviamente el rey no entendía eso, pero tampoco le interesaba preguntar –ellos obtuvieron esa pieza- soltó un suspiro.

-Tu eres compatible con eso… verdad- la intuición del rey era perfecta, aunque ella había sacado vueltas al tema para no darse a conocer como portadora –está bien descansa- la chica que estaba algo sorprendida (sin romper su gesto amable) continuo en irse, antes de que se arrepintiera –vaya… algunas cosas llegan a su lugar… por cosa del destino- sonrió ampliamente para sus adentros, al ver como la chica se retiraba, con sus Fanali de escolta, él también había notado que esos dos jóvenes eran familiares, así que también gracias a su intuición, dio que se trataban de familiares de la que se encontraba en Sindria –Sinbad tendrá algunas cosas a su favor… pero yo me asegurare de obtener las mías- cerro la puerta, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su escolta…. Alibaba.

_XXXX_

-Donde estaré…- Allen miraba a su lado, era evidente que estaba dentro del área afectada por la explosión, pero al salir a prisa, se dio cuenta que no sabía a donde dirigirse –el aventurarme solo… no es lo mío…- suspiro, de repente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo derribo haciendo que cayera de rodillas –que diablos…- con voz adolorida se tocaba el área afectada –TIM- grito al ver su golem dorado acercándose a el –tanto sin verte…- dijo casi llorando –y otra vez… has crecido…- arqueo la ceja un poco –y bien… donde esta- pregunto, añorando la reunión con sus amigas.

XXXXX

-Ella también es una conquistadora de celda- murmuro para sus adentro Sinbad, había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación a través del golem –y no solo eso…- recordaba que lo que sea que había hecho con esos papelitos (amuletos) los habían salvado, algo que su magia protectora no había hecho, la chica estaba ahí quieta, miraba a su alrededor ignorando que todavía él estaba ahí presente, su interés crecía, sabía que ella es amiga de los exorcistas (por su plática anterior), es decir que podría no solo tener uno sino dos cartas en su mano.

_Fin del capitulo_

Algunos se preguntaron, porque Yunnan y el conde están juntos… (anterior chap) bueno los considero de la misma naturaleza… tranquilos e indiferentes si es que no los provocan… accesibles a hablar civilizadamente con el bando contrario y mostrarse amigables, educados con ello, bien esto lo veremos en el próximo capitulo :3

Al parecer los dos reyes tienen similitudes… Sinbad y Ren concuerdan en algo… eso es de miedo… admito… el valor de Alba por mantener esa postura serena con las miradas de desquiciado que le daba (recordando como miraba a Aladdin cuando supo lo de Alma toran) y Alma… su esfuerzo en vano de mantener una postura de respeto hacia el presente…

Bien los veo luego… y gracias…. El capítulo antes de tiempo, mi musa está presente mucho últimamente, espero actualizar para el domingo… espero XD

Regalo especial para **Aoi Black**… gracias por tus comentarios XD las chicas están de nuestra parte… bueno en un punto neutro… junto a Yunnan :3


	11. Chapter 9

Noche 9: Reunión

En Sindria:

-Ey… que miras…- Alma se sentía incomoda, Allen ya tenía rato de haber llegado (gracias a Tim) pero solo se quedaba mirándola y buscando a los alrededores.

-Em… y Alba…- dijo tartamudo, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar a esta gemela, no se sentía en confianza.

-Supongo que la primera impresión nunca se olvida- la chica frunció el ceño al cruzar de brazos y murmurar en voz baja, la sombras de su primer encuentro regresan –Mi hermana fue a otro lado… así que no te preocupes… tratare de no morder… y Kanda- el chico seguía viéndola con curiosidad ignorando la pregunta por el segundo.

-Tu.. Tu cabello no era más corto- según sus cuentas apenas iban a cumplir 2 meses de desaparecidas (sumando lo que ya tenían en ese mundo) pero veía algo de cambio (aparte de su ropa) según su memoria el tamaño de su cabello era aún más corto que el propio.

-Em… pues tiende a crecer cuando pasa el tiempo… no lo sabias- lo dijo en tono irónico, mostrando una media sonrisa –bien… bien… - suspiro, relajando el ambiente –es momento de tener un nuevo inicio… tenemos mucho que hablar… ponernos al corriente- sonrió calmadamente, esto hiso que el exorcista si viera sus similitudes con su hermana (además de su apariencia… aunque ya notaba leves diferencias… sin contar el del cabello)

-Está bien… pero creo que deberíamos ayudar- el exorcista vio los escombros, eran levantados con esfuerzo por magia y otros a mano de algunos guardias.

-No te preocupes… yo creo que no seriamos de tanta ayuda…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo –además… tengo compañeros que ya están haciendo eso…- su sonrisa simplemente se amplió –así que vamos al arca… después te presentare una parte de mis familiares-

Cuando no está de agresiva… si se parece a Alba… de hecho ella es aún más seria que la otra… pensó al entonar una música de cuna en su mente.

-Quiero ser parte de la conversación- Sinbad interrumpió.

Por un minuto me olvide de el… pensó Alma mientras veía al hombre acercarse –no lo creo- dijo decidida al momento en que Allen tragaba saliva ante la negativa cortante.

-Es una charla entre exorcistas… parece interesante… déjame ser parte de ella…- el rey tenía una radiante sonrisa, intentando nuevamente –Este es mi país… no pueden decirme que no… hasta les preparare otra habitación en el pueblo y una fiesta de bienvenida…- se cruzó de brazos mientras la puerta del arca se elevaba.

-Bueno…- la chica se quedó pensativa, echo un suspiro –me niego…- su negativa era aún más decidida –lo normal para mi es comportarme (aunque admito fallar en unos puntos de mi presentación)… sobre todo ante personas que no conozco… pero me molesta tu ideología de "soy el rey y nadie se puede negar a lo que pido"…- se cruzó de brazos enfrente del ahora molesto rey, adentrándose en un concurso de miradas serias.

-Creo que empezamos mal….- Allen miraba aquella escena, para la chica era más fácil hacer enemigos que amigos… pensó… al momento en que era arrastrado al arca.

-ESPEREN- Sinbad se atravesó en el camino con los brazos extendidos –NO PERMITIRE ESTO…- ahora si estaba molesto, como una chica podría ser tan irritante además de que Yunnan al parecer también lo había excluido de una reunión.

Herí su orgullo… eso me pasa por no medir lo que digo… pensó Alma al suspirar, alzo su mano levantando dos de sus dedos –Baru- murmuro al momento en que el rey era rodeado por algunos símbolos inmovilizándolo, los generales notaron esto y fueron al rescate de su rey, pero la chica había dado un salto con Allen arrastrando directo a la puerta del arca abierta –LO SIENTO… - después arreglo esto… pensó al momento en que cerraron la puerta.

-Demonios… esa chica- Sinbad quedaba libre, sus generales se acercaban a preguntar su estado.

-Nosotros les ayudaremos- dos chicas de finta Fanali se acercaban –venimos de parte de la señorita Alma- sonrieron al momento todos los miraron amenazantes –ahora que hiso…- susurraron con depresión.

XXXX

La mañana siguiente:

Una extraña sensación… demasiada tranquilidad… pensó Aladdin, tenía unos minutos de haber despertado… y lo último que esperaba encontrar era esa escena extraña, el hasta ahora desaparecido Yunnan enfrente de un hombre con apariencias extrañas (ropa formal desconocida en esos tiempos) ambos compartiendo una sesión de té –Buenos días- susurro con su normal alegría, incorporándose en la situación.

-Oh… buenos días Joven- el aristócrata saludo cortésmente, mientras el niño se sentaba, quedando en medio de una mesa circular, miro levemente el lugar, parecía ser una casa de madera con ciertos muebles –no crees que es muy acogedor- pregunto el hombre.

-Bueno… si…- contesto el niño.

-Es muy buen momento para despertar Aladdin…- Yunnan interrumpió al servirle te –me comenzaba a preocupar por ti…- sonrió también amablemente.

El niño parecía confundido, estaba entre personas demasiados amables –Yunnan… como llegue aquí- pregunto extrañado, lo último que recordaba era una explosión que rompía su barrera como papel y una chica arrastrándolo lejos y al parecer salvándolo.

-Oh bueno… después del incidente… pase por ti… necesitaba hablar contigo… sin que Sin metiera sus narices- dijo el magi viajero –pero primero necesitamos arreglar un asunto con el Señor Adam- miro al hombre frente de él, que le agregaba demasiada azúcar a su taza.

-Mucho gusto… Tío Adam…- dijo confundido el niño, no se había presentado –mi nombre es Aladdin- sonrió al rascarse la cabeza.

-Oh… tío- cuestiono el hombre con elegancia sin perder dulzura –bueno… pero supongo que no me conoces con ese nombre…- sonrió al tomar un sorbo de su taza –tú me conoces como el Conde Milenario- su expresión cambio a una más seria, mientras Aladdin sentía que la sangre se le congelaba ante este comentario –Me sorprendió que interrumpieras mi misión…- se dirigió a Yunnan, perdiendo dulzura ahora en tono diplomático.

-No es como si la hubiera interrumpido… mandaste a alguien más…- dijo en tono de confusión el rubio al menear su taza –solo no sean rudos con el- sorbió un poco el líquido.

-Nada se te escapa… joven- sonrió diplomáticamente.

Él es el enemigo de los exorcistas… pensó Aladdin al mirar su taza sin interés. Era un enemigo que mostraba algo de humanidad y dulzura, como podía comportarse de esa manera, ellos asilaban a los exorcistas…. Era acaso que no los consideraban enemigos.

-Él nos ve como enemigos…- Yunnan interrumpió su pensamiento –solo que ahora queremos platicar… por eso lo traje- el niño se sorprendía, ahora sabía que sus pensamientos no estaban a salvo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes…- dijo el hombre al servirse más te –pero me parece interesante su valor para esto- sonrió cálidamente al agregar otra tanta de azúcar a su taza.

-Por favor Tío Adam…- el niño hablaba, saliendo de su inusual silencio –no cree que esto es innecesario… por qué lo está haciendo aquí… por qué a ellos- pregunto decidido demostrando su madurez.

-Bueno… porque se dio la oportunidad…- el hombre lo dijo en tono tan creíble aunque no fuera una respuesta completa –y el segundo porque… es simple… hundir su fe y de paso a su dios- por un momento todo el ambiente se oscureció, el niño quedaba en silencio, su valentía se estaba yendo al verse hundido en esa mirada cruda entre tristezas, odios y maldad.

-Por favor Tío Adam…- Yunnan golpeaba con su varita el hombro de aquel primer discípulo, interrumpiendo la situación (además también le había dicho Tío algo que no le molesto a este) –no haga eso… da miedo- dijo sin preocupación al hacer un movimiento con su varita y aparecer algo de pan.

Qué tipo de magia es esa… Aladdin volvía en sí, gracias a su interés por la magia.

-Oh disculpa… -el conde tosió un poco, tomando uno de los panes –tienes una habilidad interesante…- la diplomacia volvía en el.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Aladdin…- Yunnan tomaba de nuevo el hilo de la conversación, claro que la oscuridad no volvió en absoluto –además cada momento que pasan aquí… algo cambia… el curso del rukh se está modificando… cosas que no deberían suceder o que todavía no estaban destinadas… están sucediendo- dijo algo preocupado al llenar su taza.

-Eso es un daño colateral… - dijo el hombre al tomar otro pan –se tornan aún más interesante con sus actores conviviendo con los míos- sonrió un poco al momento de hundir el pan en el té.

-Supongo que no arreglaremos nada…- el niño estaba desconsolado, por un momento pensó que esa extraña reunión se había llevado a cabo para arreglar todo de manera diplomática, y también estaba de acuerdo con Yunnan, irregularidades estaban sucediendo y una de esas le acababa de suceder –Tío Adam…- miro al hombre que seguía humedeciendo el pan con su te.

-Así es joven Aladdin…- dijo el hombre al ponerse de pie, claro que después de comerse esa extraña combinación y terminarse él te, acercándose al niño –pequeño no te preocupes… se valiente- sonrió cálidamente acariciando la cabellera azul del magi.

-Tú tienes interés en Aladdin…- interrumpió Yunnan, el conde miraba con dulzura a aquel niño desconsolado –dime… que tanto sabes de el…- pregunto, el magi volteo a verlo mientras el hombre no se inmuto seguía con una mano en la cabeza del niño.

-Lo suficiente… como para decidir mandar a mi incordio con el- dijo al despedirse, claro que antes se dispuso a buscar entre sus ropas, hiso un ademan y algo cayo en la mesa, justo en el lugar de Aladdin –no estés triste joven Aladdin… - murmuro al desaparecer.

Aladdin miraba con curiosidad unos muñecos habían caído en su lado de la mesa, perecían ser títeres con la apariencia de Allen y la de el con una nota "el escenario se está acomodando"

-Fue inútil tratar de convencer cambiar su escenario de juego…- un Yunnan bastante relajado probaba la extraña combinación que había visto del conde (té con pan) –pero bueno… supongo que hablaremos de otra cosa…- sonrió y miro al niño

-Em… pero no crees que el Tío Sinbad se preocupara…- pregunto en sus manos tenia aquellos muñecos.

-No… no creo que se preocupe… además… como te dije… no quiero que Sinbad meta sus narices en esto- sonrió cálidamente –porque hablaremos de el… del contenedor rey… y de Ugo…- esto hiso que el niño se sorprendiera ante esto.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto en Baldadd:

-Oye no se supone que llegaba la escolta del rey Ren…- murmuro uno de los guardias de Kuoen a otro que solo le dio un codazo, de repente a lo lejos miraban un barco acercándose –oh ya vienen- dijo relajado mientras aquel barco se acercaba –oye… no están bajando la velocidad…- murmuro con temor al ver que este se acercaba al puerto.

-CORRAN- se escuchó desde el barco, los guardias veían a Alibaba con su equipo Djinn acercándose volando, advirtiendo y unas cadenas saliendo del barco aferrándose a unas rocas cercanas, aunque la velocidad disminuyo no evito que el barco quedara unos metros tierra adentro –Vaya… casi no lo hacemos…- dijo el rubio al soltar un suspiro y desactivar su equipo –IDIOTA… ESO DE TIRAR LA ANCLA SIN SUJETAR… ES DE IDIOTAS- gritaba hacia el barco.

-Oh… ahora yo soy el idiota…- Kanda asomaba su cara, esta se veía algo estresada y más malhumorada –el estúpido eres tu… niño de mierda… se suponía que eras el capitán experimentado y todo- de un salto llego enfrente del rubio, adentrándose en una discusión interminable de "idiota tu… y tú también"

-B-Bienvenidos a Baldadd- decía un guardia temeroso ante la discusión, el hombre de cabellera corta y oscura le gritaba al rubio (este era un poco más chico por lo que Kanda estaba algo inclinado para gritarle sus verdades, para el claro).

-CALLATE IDIOTA- gritaron en unísono, el guardia solo deseo que se lo tragara la tierra.

De repente Alibaba entro en razón, habían llegado a su país natal, dejo de gritarle al exorcista, esto obligo a silenciarlo ante el cambio de humor, vio todo con unos ojos amplios… había cambiado… ese ya no se veía tan familiar… ya se notaba la influencia del país que lo había tomado… era momento de enfrentarse… enfrentarse a Ren Kuoen.

XXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bien Alma ha dejado ver su manera tan mal de manejar situaciones serias, arruinado su relación futura con Sinbad (amistosa… creo)… Allen tiene la impresión que la chica se le hace más fácil hacer enemigos que amigos… espero que cambie de parecer a conocerla mejor.

Yunnan, Aladdin y el Conde tuvieron una extraña reunión, un tanto diplomática pero de vez en cuando extraña… como es que se puede convivir con el enemigo público número uno… alzando la pregunta… ¿Al-Thamen está a su nivel como enemigos?... bien ese será otra historia (recordando que los noah tienen en su poder a Judal)

Y por fin llego Alibaba a Baldadd, un tanto aparatosa… el príncipe al parecer ya formo amistad con Kanda… aunque igual de agresiva que con Allen… en el prox cap… su situación en Baldadd.

Saludos

Nota: Quien en su sano juicio combina Pan con Te con demasiada azúcar… solo el conde lo haría.


End file.
